DXD Sharingan Dragon Slayer: Special's & OVA's
by Michael Shadow
Summary: The special's and OVA's of DXD sharingan dragon slayer. I don't own anything other then my OC
1. Christmas special

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school dxd or Naruto only my OC**

 **DxD Sharingan Dragon Slayer Christmas special**

 **This story will be divided into four parts, one story each for Issei, Michael and Itachi and the final part will be a gathering between the Occult Research Club**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Issei pov**

Issei woke up feeling something on his chest, he looked down to see a naked sleeping Asia. 'A-Asia?! Ah what a good sight to wake up to in the morning… No I can't think like that! I have to protect Asia so that she remains pure!' Issei thought.

Asia let out a yawn and looked up at Issei. "Merry Christmas, Issei-san."

'Oh, that's right it's Christmas.' Issei thought. "Y-Yeah, merry Christmas, Asia." Issei replied.

"Issei! Asia-chan! It's time for breakfast!" Issei's mother shouted from down stairs.

"O-Oh, coming okaa-san!" Asia said.

Issei and Asia got dressed and went downstairs. "So, Issei, Asia-chan. What are your plans for Christmas?" Issei's father asked.

"We're going to have a party with our club. At Itachi-senpai's house." Issei replied.

"So you're going to be right next door, that's good." Issei's mother said.

Issei's father leaned in towards Issei. "So what have you bought for Asia-chan?" He whispered.

Issei paled. "I forgot!" Issei shouted.

"Forgot what, Issei-san?" Asia questioned.

"N-Nothing! It's just some small things!" Issei said.

"Do you need help?" Asia asked.

"N-No I got it no problem." Issei replied.

"His hopeless." Issei's father said.

"I know." Issei's mother said.

"A-Asia, what do you want for Christmas?" Issei asked grabbing Asia's shoulders.

"Hm, that's a though one… Probably just having fun with everyone." Asia said with the most innocent smile.

Issei dropped his head down in defeat. "That's not what I meant…" Issei said making Asia look at him with a questioning look. "I meant what to you want as a gift." Issei said.

"Something cute." Asia replied.

"Something cute, alright got it!" Issei said eating his breakfast and running back upstairs. He grabbed his wallet rushed back down grabbed on his winter clothes. "I'm going out for a bit!" Issei said running out the door.

Issei ran around the market looking for a perfect gift for Asia. He then stopped in front of a very special female underwear store. Issei had his face pushed up against the window with a perverted smile while breathing heavily. 'Asia would look super hot in that.' Issei thought getting an image of Asia wearing the underwear, while slowly taking it off in his mind. He kept breathing heavily then he suddenly shook his head. 'No there's no time for daydreaming, I have to find the perfect gift for Asia… but then again… this is perfect for her in more ways than one… no, no get your mind out of the gutter.' Issei thought leaving the window.

Issei kept walking around. "Huh, what's the use, I don't have that much cash on me anyway." Issei said looking down into his almost empty wallet, tears started to run down his eyes. 'I have to give her something, come on Issei think, think!' Issei thought. When he suddenly heard a bell, and looked towards the source, he saw the arcade he took Asia too back before she turned into a devil. He then saw the only hope he had left, a claw machine. In the background hallelujah sounds were heard as a light shined upon the claw machine. "I-I'm saved." Issei muttered rushing into the arcade.

Issei went up to the claw machine. "Something cute, something cute, there!" Issei said seeing a stuffed animal, it was a little yellow dragon. "May not be much, but it's the only thing I can afford." Issei said placing a coin in the machine. "Come on, come on, focus, focus." Issei muttered sending the claw down, it held the little dragon by the tail, Issei began to sweat, and then. "Yeah, I got it." Issei cheered with a grin. "Now all I have to do is hide it until the party." Issei placed it in a gift bag.

Issei was now outside the front door of his house, he opened the door and went in. "I'm home!" Issei said.

"Oh, welcome back." Asia said greeting him wearing nothing but a white apron.

"A-A-Asia, th-that, why are you wearing that?" Issei questioned.

"I asked buchou what would be a nice way of helping you out since you seemed stressed out, and she said that I should do this, like she does with Itachi-senpai." Asia replied.

"Oh, I see." Issei said, but then realized. 'Wait a minute, buchou does this for Itachi-senpai? That lucky bastard he gets to see her naked body every day, and he doesn't even do anything about it, if it were me I would have…'

"Issei-san? Why do you look angry?" Asia asked.

"Um, its nothing, don't worry about it." Issei said then began to stare at Asia. 'But Asia has a pretty sweet body too. Oh man, what I would do to her… No, no, Asia is a valued friend, I have to protect her from does kind of things.' Issei thought.

"Issei-san, how about I make you something to eat?" Asia asked.

"Sure, I would like that very much, Asia." Issei replied with a smile. "After all we have some time before the party. I just got to do something really quick." Issei said running upstairs into his room and placing the gift in his closet. "That should do it."

 **Michael pov**

"Damn I hate the cold." Michael said walking together with Akeno around the town as snow fell from the sky.

"It's Christmas you have to expect a little cold weather." Akeno said.

"I know, what I don't understand is why humans have so many holidays." Michael said looking at all the Christmas decorations.

"Didn't your family ever celebrate Christmas?" Akeno asked.

"Why would a group of devils, celebrate something that involves the birth of the son of God." Michael replied.

"Point taken." Akeno said with a nervous smile. "But didn't your family celebrate any holidays?"

"Well there was Chaos day." Michael said.

"What's that?" Akeno asked.

"Something, we Shadow Demons did in honor of the very first devil, Chaos." Michael replied.

"What did you guys do on Chaos day?" Akeno asked.

"We would have a large tournament were every Shadow Demon would compete and the winner would get a special price." Michael said with stars in his eyes.

Akeno sweat dropped. "What would the losers get?"

"A lesson in order to get stronger." Michael replied.

"That sounds horrible." Akeno said.

"Well what do you guys do on Christmas then?" Michael asked.

"Oh, we have a celebration, with songs, dances, food, and exchanging gifts." Akeno said.

"Gifts?" Michael questioned.

"We buy each other gifts and give them to each other on Christmas eve, which is today." Akeno said.

"So you are all going to exchange gifts at the party later today?" Michael asked.

"We are going to exchange gifts, you are coming to the party, aren't you?" Akeno asked.

"Wasn't really planning on it." Michael replied.

"Oh, come on, please for me." Akeno said hugging Michael's arm in between her breasts while looking at him with a pleading look.

"Do I have to give gifts to everyone as well?" Michael asked.

"You don't have to, being there is more than enough. Besides we have all decided who we are giving gifts too, Issei-kun will give a gift to Asia-chan and she will also give a gift for Issei-kun, while Kiba-kun will give a gift to Gasper-kun and Gasper-kun will give a gift for Kiba-kun, while Itachi-kun will give a gift for buchou, Koneko-chan and Xenovia-chan and they will give a gift for Itachi-kun, while I will get you a gift and you don't have to give me anything by the way." Akeno said.

"Huh, will there be alcohol?" Michael asked.

"We are teenagers, so of course not." Akeno said.

"Can I bring my own?" Michael asked.

"No alcohol." Akeno replied.

Michael sighed. "Fine."

"By the way, is there anything you want for Christmas?" Akeno asked.

"Besides alcohol?" Michael questioned.

"Besides alcohol." Akeno replied.

"Nothing I guess, come to think of it I don't really want anything." Michael said. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know what to get you." Akeno replied.

Michael widen his eyes. "You want to get me a gift?" Michael asked.

"Yup." Akeno replied.

"Something useful would be nice I guess." Michael said scratching his chin.

"That doesn't really give me much to work on." Akeno said.

"You know you don't have too bye me something, right?" Michael questioned.

"I'm not doing it because I have to, but because I want to." Akeno said making Michael gain a shade of pink on his cheeks.

"A-Anything would be fine." Michael said.

"Well guess I will go and finish your gift." Akeno said running of home.

"Wait finish?" Michael questioned.

"It's a secret." Akeno said before slowly vanishing into the crowd.

"A secret huh?" Michael muttered. 'Since she's giving me something, guess I could always give her that.' Michael thought walking into an ally vanishing in a magic circle.

 **The underworld: The Shadow Demon mansion**

Michael was greeted by an old butler. "Young master, what brings you here?" The man asked.

"James, lead me to my mother's jewelry box." Michael said.

"What for, sir?" James questioned.

"It contains something I want to give to someone." Michael replied.

"Sir may I ask, have you gotten a girlfriend?" James asked.

"W-What gave you that idea?!" Michael asked with a small blush on his face.

"So, you do, oh master, mistress, are you watching, the young master has finally grown up." James said crying while looking up.

"Will you stop that! It's a Christmas gift!" Michael said.

"Why would you start celebrating Christmas first now, sir?" James asked.

"My friends are holding a party and I have been requested to come." Michael replied.

"The young master has friends, oh what a wonderful day!" James said beginning to cry again.

"You damn old man! You know perfectly well that I have friends!" Michael said.

"I'm only joking, so who's the young lady who will get that gift?" James asked.

"Just some girl I know, she's getting me something so I will give her something." Michael said.

"And are you sure you don't have any romantic feelings for this girl?" James asked.

"That's none of your goddamn business." Michael replied.

"I see, since you haven't been with a woman for years, you don't know how to approach this one." James said.

"No that's not it, you know I lost interest in those things when I lost my family." Michael said.

"Then how come you care about this one so much that you want to give her a gift?" James asked with a smile.

"She's just a little special, that's all." Michael replied. "Are you going to bring me to my mother's jewelry box or what."

"This way sir." James said.

They walked into a bedroom heading towards a vault. "No one's used this bedroom for years, how come it's so clean?" Michael asked.

"Sir, although you don't use every room in this mansion, I clean everyone." James replied.

"You don't have to." Michael said.

"True, but I want to, after all this room may be yours and your future wife someday." James said opening the vault taking out a box filled with jewelry, Michael reached out for a golden neckless that had a golden heart on it. "Sir, this is…?"

"Yeah, the family neckless, something that is given to the very special someone, my father gave this to my mother, my grandfather gave this to grandma, now I guess it's my turn." Michael said.

"Thought you said you didn't have any romantic feelings for this girl?" James asked.

"I never said that, I said it was none of your business. Besides she has peeked my interest, she is not like the others she is just different somehow." Michael said.

"So, when's the weeding?" James asked.

"Knock it off." Michael said with a small grin.

 **Itachi pov**

Itachi walked into his room and was greeted by a certain redhead girl. Rias was laying in Itachi's bed wrapped up in a red ribbon that was covering her nipples and her private parts. "Come over here and open your special present." Rias said in a seducing tone.

"Have a feeling I would like to refund this gift." Itachi said with a plain look on his face.

"Your cold as always." Rias sighed. "Do you even find me attractive?"

"…."

"Well do you?" Rias asked with a pleading look.

"I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about those things. You are important to me I guess." Itachi replied.

"Have you ever thought about anyone in that way?" Rias questioned.

"Well there was Izumi, but I didn't realize it until after she was gone." Itachi replied.

"Am I just her replacement for you?" Rias asked.

POKE

Itachi poked Rias's forehead.

"No, she was her and you are you." Itachi said with a smile.

Rias held her hands on the spot where Itachi poked her and gained a small smile as well as a blush. "Well guess we should prepare for the party." Rias said regaining her spirit.

"Before that take those ribbons of." Itachi said.

"My, my if you wanted to see me naked you only had to ask." Rias said in a teasing tone.

"You know what I meant, take those ribbons off and put on some clothes." Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just having a little fun." Rias said.

"Well I'll go into town, you can stay here and decorate for the party." Itachi said.

"I'm coming with you." Rias said.

"No need." Itachi said.

"Yes there is, I have to buy some things for the party after all." Rias said putting on her clothes.

Itachi sighed. "There is no winning against you, fine you can come."

"Yay!" Rias cheered.

They were walking around town going from store to store buying decorations, food, snacks. 'I really didn't want her to tag along, it will make it a lot harder to buying a gift for her, buying one for Koneko and Xenovia was easy, but I'm not sure what to get for Rias.' Itachi thought looking at a happy cheerful Rias. 'She sure has some cute moments.'

Itachi took out a list were several words that were crossed out except for the title and one sentence. The title said "Gift ideas for Rias" while the sentence said "Last option to only be used as a last resort: Have sex with her". 'That's one option I would like to avoid.' Itachi thought. "Well, let's get moving we have one more store to visit." Itachi said.

"…."

"Rias?" Itachi turned around to see Rias having her face pressed up against a window.

"Oh, a Limited edition of Sailor Moon with Luna-chan!" Rias said in excitement with stars in her eyes.

'Guess I found her gift.' Itachi thought making a shadow clone giving him some money. "You know what to do." Itachi said and the clone responded with a nood before jumping up to the rooftops. "Rias, come one we have to go!" Itachi said.

"O-Oh, yeah coming!" Rias said running up to Itachi.

Itachi took Rias to the next store while the clone jumped town from the roof and entering the store. Itachi's clone walked up to the Limited edition figure Sailor Moon and took it to the counter. "Thank you, come again!" The man behind the counter said as Itachi's clone exited the store with the figure in a bag. Itachi's clone rushed home by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He entered his room through the window placing the gift in a hidden room in the wall. Once that was done the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Itachi walked around town with Rias caring four bags each. "I can't wait for you to see what I bought for you." Rias said.

"I think you will like your gift as well." Itachi said.

"You bought me something, what is it, what is it!?" Rias questioned.

"You will just have to wait and see." Itachi replied.

"Oh come on, please tell me." Rias said in a pleading tone.

"Patience." Itachi said with a smile.

"Mou, fine I will wait." Rias said with a small cute pout making Itachi let out a chuckle.

 **Time skip: The party**

""Merry Christmas!""

"Well everyone let's get this party started!" Rias said wearing a sexy Santa outfit that covered her breasts and a skirt covering her lower area, and to top it all off she had a Santa hat on her head. The rest of the girls had the same outfit, while the boys only had the Santa hat.

""Yeah!"" the group cheered.

The party went on as they all ate the food and enjoyed the snacks, and had a little karaoke. When they came close to the gift exchange Rias took out a can with several sticks in it. "Let's play the kings game." Rias said.

"The kings game?" Asia questioned.

"It's a game where we draw each one of those sticks, and who ever becomes king can order the others to do something, and the kings order is absolute." Issei explained.

'Why do I have a bad feeling?' Itachi thought.

"Let's begin." Rias said as everyone grabbed a stick.

""Who's the king!""

"Oh, I guess it's me." Asia said.

"So give an order." Issei said.

"Um, number 4 and number 6 have to… hug." Asia said.

"Okay who's number 6?" Issei asked holding up number 4.

"M-Me." Gasper said.

"Okay." Issei went and hugged Gasper.

"Round two!" Rias said.

""Who's the king!""

"It's me." Akeno said. "Number 3 have to take off every piece of clothing."

"L-Like hell I'm doing that!" Michael shouted. "You cheated you saw my number!"

"Kings order is absolute." Akeno said.

"No way!" Michael shouted.

"Absolute." Akeno said with a dark aura around her.

The next minute Michael was sitting there naked while muttering with a small blush. "Stupid game."

"Ara, ara, so manly." Akeno said with a blush on her face.

"Let's just move on." Michael said.

""Who's the king!""

"It's me I guess." Xenovia said. "Number 1 has to grope number 2 breasts."

"I'm number 1, who's number 2?" Itachi asked looking at Rias who showed the stick with the number 2 mark. "You're kidding."

"W-Wait, I've changed my mind." Xenovia said.

"Can't kings order is absolute." Rias said.

"Guess I have no choice." Itachi said and placed his hands on Rias's breasts groping them making Rias let out moans, while Itachi gained a little uncomfortable expression.

"Lucky bastard." Issei muttered.

""Who's the king!""

"It's my turn then." Kiba said. "Number 5 has to slap number 7 on the butt."

Itachi then slapped Michael on the butt, both of them having a plain expression.

"What I have seen cannot be unseen!" Issei shouted in horror.

""Who's the king!""

"It's me." Michael said. "Number 5 and number 7 have to kiss."

"I-I'm number 5!" Issei said in excitement.

"U-Um, I'm number 7." Asia said with a blush.

"Kissing, with Asia." Issei muttered with a blush.

"Let's do this!" Asia said and went to Issei giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well let's begin the next round." Issei said with a blush on his face.

""Who's the king!""

"Me." Koneko said. "Number 6 have to give the king a kiss."

"You saw my number, didn't you?" Itachi asked to which Koneko gained a small blush.

"N-No wait she saw your number, it's cheating!" Rias said.

"King's order is absolute." Koneko said.

"Well let's get this over with." Itachi leaned towards Koneko giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You never said it had to be the lips." Itachi said making Koneko look disappointed.

"Baka." Koneko muttered with a pout.

""Who's the king!""

"Guess it's my turn." Itachi said. "Hmmm… Number 3 has to tell a secret about themselves."

"Very well." Michael said. "I have been with over 1 thousand women in my life, I even have a little black book with their names on it back home." Michael said. "You never said it had to be embarrassing."

"True, but you still told a very dangerous secret." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Michael questioned, to which Itachi pointed at Akeno who was letting out a dark aura.

"1 thousand, huh?" Akeno said in a tone with killing intent making Michael sweat nervously and shake in fear. "We are going to talk about that later."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Michael muttered.

"Strongest devil, and yet he is scared off Akeno-san." Issei said with a nervous chuckle.

"Final round!" Rias said.

""Who's the king!""

"Yay, it's my turn!" Rias said. "Number 8 must confess who he or she loves."

"Rias Gremory." Itachi said.

"Huh?" Rias questioned.

"You asked me to say who I love. And I answered, after all you are a very precious person to me." Itachi said.

"I-I love you too, Itachi." Rias said with a blush on her face.

"So is everyone in this room." Itachi said.

"That's not what I meant, I meant who do you love in a romantic way!" Rias said.

"Oh, I don't really think about those kind of things, so I don't know." Itachi said.

"Let's stop the game here." Rias said then began to walk away while muttering. "Baka Itachi."

Then came the gift exchange, Kiba gave Gasper a new video game, while Gasper gave Kiba some sword polish. Then Issei gave Asia her gift and when she opened it she gained a happy expression. "So cute." She said. "Here you go Issei-san." Asia handed Issei his gift.

Issei opened it seeing a stuffed red dragon similar to what he gave Asia. "A red dragon?"

"You know like Ddraig." Asia said with a smile.

"Thank you, Asia." Issei said.

Itachi gave Koneko her gift which was in an envelope, once Koneko opened it she gained sparkles in her eyes. "A coupon for an all you can eat sweets."

"Figured I should give you something sweets related since you love them so much." Itachi said. 'I just hope they don't run out of business.' Itachi thought.

"Here's your gift, Itachi-senpai." Koneko handed Itachi her gift.

Itachi opened it, it was a box of dango. "Thank you." Itachi said with stars in his eyes.

"Here you go Itachi-senpai." Xenovia said handing Itachi his gift, he opened it and it was a set of kunai knifes as well as… some condoms.

"Thank you, Xenovia." Itachi said then handing over her gift. She opened it and it was a photograph of Xenovia and Irina when they first became a team. "I asked Irina to send it, hope you like it." Itachi said.

Xenovia gave Itachi a hug. "Thank you." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Here you go, Michael." Akeno handed her gift to Michael. He opened it and it was a red scarf with chibi figures of him and Akeno on it. "You always complain about the cold so, I knitted this scarf for you."

"Thank you, Akeno. Here." Michael handed Akeno a gift to which surprised her.

"You didn't have to." Akeno said.

"I know, I wanted to." Michael said. She opened it and it was a golden neckless with a golden heart. "That neckless, my grandfather gave it to my grandma, my father gave it to my mother, so I'm giving it to you."

"You really want me to have something this important?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Michael replied.

"Thank you." Akeno said giving a kiss on Michael's cheek.

"Rias, here." Itachi said handing Rias her gift.

She opened it. "Oh, it's the Limited edition of Sailor Moon with Luna-chan, Itachi thank you." Rias hugged Itachi. "Here." She gave Itachi his gift.

Itachi opened it and what it was shocked him. It was a painting of Itachi with his family back in konoha, himself, his father, his mother, and a young Sasuke. "How did you…?" Itachi questioned.

"I remembered it from when you showed us your memories, so I painted it." Rias said to which Itachi hugged her while tears ran down his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you." Itachi said.

"Merry Christmas, Itachi." Rias said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Rias." Itachi said.

 **That's the end!**

 **Hope you all liked it! Leave your opinion on it in the reviews!**

 **The next chapter of DxD sharingan dragon slayer will be out next week. Hope this special wasn't bad or anything.**

 **-Later! And happy holidays!**

"The party went alright." Itachi said.

"Yeah, it was fun." Rias said then found a note in Itachi's jacket. "What's this? "Gift ideas for Rias" most of them are crossed out." Rias then noticed the sentence on the bottom "Last option to only be used as a last resort: Have sex with her" Ehhhhhhh!" Rias shouted then remembered Itachi seeing her stare at the figure back when they were shopping for the party. "I blew my chance." Rias said falling to her knees.


	2. Season 1 special's

**It's time to go back in time, back to season 1, season 2 and continue with season 3! Welcome to the special's and OVA's of DXD sharingan dragon slayer! Alright that's enough of that, before we begin I would like to say something. First of all I noticed one review that pointed out a typo mistake I made in the first chapter of DXD sharingan dragon slayer (wasn't really a "polite" review), and of course I sent him a PM message explaining that when I wrote the chapter I was in a hurry so I finished it in less than an hour and didn't have time to check for spelling and grammar mistakes, although he hasn't replied to me yet. However, I don't really care if people leave negative reviews, I mostly just ignore them, the only reason I'm mentioning this is to thank Harambe and VegetaUchiha for showing their support.**

 **Also in chapter 21 I said I had heard a rumor about the next season of DxD airing in march 2017, that turned out to be false. So I will either read the light novels or just wait for the next season to come out, and then I will begin to write chapter 22.**

 **Special 1: The tape**

Rias was walking home from school, she walked up to the front door. When she suddenly noticed a video tape laying in front of it that had a note on it saying "play me". Rias picked it up. "Huh, this is strange." Rias went inside and proceeded to her bedroom. "I think I have a player here somewhere. Ah here it is." Rias searched through her closet picking up a video player.

Rias plugged the player to the television, and put the tape in. "Maybe it's from Itachi." Rias said with a hint of excitement. She pressed play and the tv showed several strange images mostly involving a well. Suddenly the video ended. "I don't think that was from Itachi." Rias said when her cellphone suddenly rang. "Hello?" Rias picked it up.

" _Seven days…"_ The voice of a little girl replied.

"Huh? Odd." Rias said.

 **Seven days later**

Rias and Itachi were sitting in the living room watching tv, when it suddenly got all snowy and then switched to an image showing a well. "Is this some sort of horror movie, Rias?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know." Rias replied when suddenly a girl with long dark haired girl, wearing a white robe crawled out of the well walking closer to the screen. "It reminds me the tape watched seven days ago." Rias said not seeming to care.

The girl started coming out of the tv. "Rias, did you use magic for the tv to go 3D again?" Itachi asked as the girl walked closer to them.

"No." Rias replied not showing any care.

"A cursed tape?" Itachi questioned with deadpan expression.

"It seems so." Rias replied.

The girl stretched her arm out towards Rias, when suddenly Itachi grabbed her arm. The tried to break free but then Itachi squeezed her arm harder. She looked at him with her eyes looking a little strange. "Want to see something really scary?" Itachi asked turning his eyes into eternal mangekyou sharingan.

 **Tsukuyomi**

The room suddenly turned black and white. The girl looked around then she tried kill Itachi to no avail. Multiple Itachi appeared. "For the next years, you will feel nothing but the pain of everyone you have killed." All the Itachi's said holding different weapons.

After the Tsukuyomi ended the girl began scream in fear and leaped back in the tv and jumped back into the well. "Give me the tape." Itachi said to which Rias brought out the tape and handed it over to him. Itachi held the tape in his hand and set it on fire with his dragon slayer magic throwing it away in the garbage. "That's end of that."

"What do you think happened to her?" Rias asked.

 **In the realm of the dead**

A being made of bones saw the girl laying in a foster position. "Samara what's wrong?" Hades asked.

"No more killing, no more killing, a red eyed monster." Samara said shaking in fear.

 **Special 2: Michael and Akeno**

"I can't help but wonder, why you got such a bad result on your last test, Akeno?" Michael questioned sitting on the couch in the club room with Akeno looking over her last test.

"Ara ara, maybe I need a private lesson?" Akeno chuckled hugging Michael's arm between her breasts. "Or maybe you don't want to?"

"Huh? No that's not it. I'll gladly tutor you." Michael replied.

"Great! I only have one request." Akeno said.

"Huh?" Michael questioned.

 **Time skip**

Michael was now dressed only in a pair of trunks. "Um, why did I need to change into trunks again?" Michael questioned.

"Because we are going to have fun." Akeno replied wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"Wait what? Michael questioned when a magic circle appeared above him and Akeno releasing a huge amount of water on them. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Michael questioned and then suddenly gained a small blush seeing that Akeno's bathrobe was now so wet it was see-through. When suddenly a magic circle appeared in front of Michael's shooting a wave of water down his throat making him pass out.

Akeno grabbed a hold of him. "Ara ara. This is not good. I must perform mouth-to-mouth." Akeno brought her lips down on Michael's. Michael slowly opened his eyes then widening his eyes in shock seeing Akeno with her lips on his, she slowly brought her lips away from him with a small trail of salvia from her tongue making Michael pass out again. "Oh dear. He's passed out once again!" Akeno said with a hint of thrill.

Sometime later Michael woke up on the couch. "Sorry about that. I made you a parfait. Please, help yourself." Akeno said handing Michael a parfait.

"That was dirty trick, you purposely did it bad on the test, didn't you?" Michael questioned.

"Ara ara, what might you be talking about." Akeno replied.

"Whatever, thanks!" Michael said reaching out for the parfait, then he accidently tilted the parfait making the white cream fall over Akeno's face and on the top of her chest. "I'm sorry!"

"Ara ara. You came too quickly, Michael-sensei." Akeno said with a seductive look while licking some of the cream from the side of her mouth.

"Don't say it like that!" Michael yelled with a blush.

"I especially made it for you, so I wanted you to taste it. I want you to lick it off me." Akeno said.

"Like hell I will!" Michael said with an even bigger blush.

"Try around my chest, it's got cream all over it." Akeno said.

"Are you even listening?!" Michael questioned.

"Ara ara. It's all sticky! Whatever will I do? Maybe I will go to the principle and say that Michael-sensei spilled some white cream on me." Akeno said with a chuckle.

"You… really are a devil… fine." Michael said leaning in towards her chest licking some of the cream off.

"Ah!" Akeno moaned.

"S-Sorry!" Michael said.

"I'm just ticklish. How does it taste?" Akeno asked.

"It's delicious." Michael said in a low tone with a blush.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you, Michael-sensei." Akeno teased.

"It's delicious, okay!" Michael said.

"That makes me happy!" Akeno said pushing Michael's face deeper between her breasts while moaning. She then pushed him down on the couch with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Michael questioned as Akeno rubbed her butt on his loin.

"I want more." Akeno replied.

"Wa-Wait a minute!" Michael screamed when suddenly he woke up on the couch.

"Michael-sensei, what's wrong?" Akeno questioned.

"A-A dream. It was just a dream, why do I feel sad that it was just a dream?" Michael questioned. Then he hit his own head against the wall causing the wall to crack. "No! That's not me anymore! No! No!"

"Ara ara." Akeno chuckled. 'So cute, he thinks it was a dream.' Akeno thought.

 **Special 3: A very bold Koneko**

Rias was in the shower in the clubroom while Asia and Koneko were having a little snack. "Here you go." Asia handed Koneko a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you." Koneko said

"It's nothing. Akeno-san taught me how to make tea yesterday and I wanted to have someone try it." Asia said as Koneko took a sip of the tea causing her suddenly to pass out.

"Hm? Asia, it seems like the tea that was here is missing." Rias said having just gotten out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her covering her breasts.

"Oh! I just gave that tea to Koneko-chan." Asia said.

"You what? I had put a spell on that tea." Rias said.

"Eh?" Asia questioned shocked.

"It doesn't seem like anything's wrong." Rias said looking at the unconscious Koneko.

"What kind of spell was it?" Asia asked.

"I was hoping I might be able to make Itachi a little more lechery, so it was a spell to reform one's personality." Rias replied.

"Their personality?" Asia questioned as Koneko slowly opened her eyes. "How do you feel, Koneko-chan?" Asia asked.

"Asia-senpai?" Koneko questioned.

"I'm sorry. But…" Asia said.

"Asia-senpai, as always, your breasts are beautiful. Nya. Nya. I wish I were so gifted! Nya!" Koneko leaped at Asia nestling between her breasts. "Asia-senpai, I've always wanted to try this! Nya!" Koneko said as she began to rub Asia's breasts.

"Miss…" Asia said while letting out small moans.

"T-This must be… Koneko's serious way of thinking has been reversed and she's become more perverted!" Rias said shocked.

"Asia-senpai!" Koneko said.

"S-Stop that, Koneko." Rias commanded.

"Nya? Buchou! How's about you join in on the fun? Nya!" Koneko said.

"H-Hey, K-Koneko?" Rias said before Koneko tackled her to the ground making the towel wrapped around Rias fall off. "Ah!"

"I won't let you get away! Nya!" Koneko said.

"You mustn't do these naughty thin-" Asia said when Koneko suddenly sliced her uniform to shreds.

"Asia!" Rias said.

"Buchou!" Koneko said as she leaped at Rias and began to rub her breasts. "Hey, buchou, how come you smell so good? Nya."

"Buchou, even Issei-san wouldn't go this far." Asia said.

"I must have mistakenly made the spell too powerful!" Rias said while letting out small moans. "With her incredible strength, there's no way for me to stop her." Rias said as Koneko rubbed her cheek on her breasts.

"What are we going to do?!" Asia questioned.

"If I let this nymphomaniac out of the room, it would cause no end of troubles. For the time being, we'll have to handle her until the tea's effects wear o- Ahh!" Rias moaned as Koneko pinched her nipples.

"Handle her?" Asia questioned.

"The two of us will have to keep her company here." Rias said.

"We have to?" Asia questioned.

"Nya?" Koneko stopped fondling Rias and looked at Asia.

"I understand. Now, Koneko-chan, let's just calm down and have some fun together." Asia said.

"Nya!" Koneko said jumping up scaring Asia for a second. "Nya." Koneko said as her skirt suddenly dropped down and Koneko began to undress.

"Koneko, what are you doing?" Rias asked.

"Let's all take a shower together! Nya!" Koneko replied.

"Excuse me?!" Rias questioned.

Later on, in the shower. "Spending time with these beautiful naked onee-sama's is making my heart race! Nya!" Koneko said while Rias and Asia were laughing nervously.

"Koneko-chan." Asia said when Koneko suddenly grabbed her breasts and pushing her own face between them.

"Senpai! Have some of this!" Koneko said.

"Don't do that! Stop!" Asia begged.

"Try and tolerate it, Asia." Rias said.

"Nya!" Koneko went over to Rias rubbing her face on her breasts. "Ahhhh!"

Suddenly Itachi entered the clubroom. "I'm here!" Itachi said when he suddenly heard Rias moan in the shower.

"Koneko! Yes there!" Rias moaned.

"What the hell?" Itachi questioned.

"Yay! Itachi-senpai is here! Now the real fun begins! Nya!" Koneko said leaping out of the shower and tackling Itachi down rubbing her body on his.

"Koneko?" Itachi questioned.

"Itachi! Take me!" Rias said also leaping out of the shower tackling him.

"What's going on?" Itachi questioned.

 **Special 4: The transformation curse**

Itachi, Michael and Issei were sitting alone in the clubroom waiting for the others, Itachi was just taking the time to relax, Michael was enjoying a cup of tea, while Issei was reading a book… wait what?

"Hmmm." Issei muttered while reading.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"I'm trying to improve my magic skills, by reading this book with spells." Issei replied.

"Since when did you care about that?" Michael asked.

"Well I don't want to be dead weight, I want to help you guys in battles as well." Issei said then proceeded with his reading. "Huh? What the?" Issei questioned.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"This spell, I don't really get it." Issei said showing it to Itachi. Itachi looked at the page seeing it was a picture of a stick figure standing next to a smaller stick figure, but before Itachi could read it Issei took the book back reading it. "I'll try it and see what happens."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Itachi asked.

"Will never know until I try." Issei said and brought the book closer to his face, Issei started reading the spell as a magical aura gathered palm.

Michael widened his eyes hearing the words from the spell that Issei was enchanting. "No! Stop!" Michael screamed running up to Issei and got caught in a puff of smoke with Itachi.

When the smoke cleared Issei looked around for Itachi and Michael. "Itachi-senpai? Michael-sensei?" Issei questioned looking around.

"Down here you idiot!" A child's voice was heard.

Issei looked down to see a pile of clothes with a 4 year old version of Michael and Itachi standing in them. Itachi looked at himself while Michael looked at Issei with an angry look, with some thick marks on his forehead. "What the hell?!" Issei questioned.

"You moron! You cast a spell that turns everyone in the same room as you into children!" Michael yelled.

"This is indeed strange." Itachi said.

"You guys are so small!" Issei said.

"No shit Sherlock! You turned us back into when we were 4 years old!" Michael yelled.

"You know you kinda sound really cute like that, Michael-sensei." Issei mocked.

"What did you say! I can still kick your ass!" Michael said.

"Sure, sure." Issei waved his hand with a grin on his face.

"Why you!" Michael said and leaped at Issei but tripped in his now to large clothes.

"So how do I fix this?" Issei questioned.

"You can't you will just have to wait until the effects wear off." Michael replied.

"Well when is that?" Itachi asked.

"It will take an hour or two." Michael replied. "Which means I will have to hide until then."

"Why?" Issei asked.

"How do you think Akeno will react to this?" Michael asked with a dark expression.

"Good point, if Rias or Koneko sees me, who knows what will happen." Itachi said.

"Were here!" Rias's voice came from behind the door.

"Oh…" Michael said.

"No…" Itachi said.

"Run!" Michael screams as he and Itachi runs for a window but trips in their now to large clothes. "Damn it!"

Rias opened the door with Akeno and Koneko behind her. "Issei, I thought Itachi and Michael-sensei where here, where are they?" Rias asked.

"Um… well you see buchou…um…" Issei said.

"Ara ara." Akeno chuckled making the two girls look at her and then in the direction she was looking spotting child Itachi and Michael. Michael was gaping with wide eyes, frozen in horror. While Itachi had an annoyed look on his face.

"So cute!" Rias squealed grabbing the little Itachi hugging him between her breasts.

Akeno walked up to the little Michael who in a last attempt tried to crawl away, but was picked up by Akeno and held in her arms like an infant. "Ara ara, so adorable."

"Please let me go." Michael begged.

"Holding you like this makes me feel like a mom." Akeno said unbuttoning her top. "Is the baby hungry?" Akeno brought her breasts out.

"No! No! For crying out loud I 'don't even look that young!" Michael said as Akeno placed her nipple in his mouth. "MmMmmppphhppphhhh!"

"Ah!" Akeno moaned.

Wh-What the hell." Issei said with a jealous expression.

Michael pushed Akeno's nipple out of mouth while blushing madly. "How humiliating you stupid!" Michael said but then froze.

Akeno had her normal smile but was letting out a dark aura. "Sounds like someone needs a spanking." Akeno said playfully.

"Don't you dare!" Michael said, but then…

SPANK!

"How dare you do this to me!" Michael yelled.

SPANK!

"Who's been a bad little boy?" Akeno asked in a sadistic tone.

"Damn you!" Michael cursed.

"Does someone need a diaper change?" Akeno asked.

"Okay! That you will not do!" Michael yelled.

"Guess not. How about a bath." Akeno said.

"Huh?" Michael questioned.

"So cute! So cute!" Rias squealed taking pictures of Itachi wearing different cosplay outfits. "A tiny Itachi! A tiny Itachi!"

"This is humiliating." Itachi said then his eyes turned to Koneko who was now taller then him. "Koneko?"

Koneko had her normal expression then her cheeks turned slightly pink. She brought out a dango stick. "Say aahh." Koenko said holding the dango stick up to his face. "Aahhh."

'Guess I've got no choice.' Itachi thought. "Aahhh." Itachi took a bite of the dango.

"Is it good?" Koneko asked.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"Good boy." Koneko said petting his head.

"Come on Michael-chan, come to mommy." Akeno said exiting the shower with a towel wrapped around her, following a little running Michael who also had a towel wrapped around him.

"No way! No chance in hell!" Michael said but he bumped into the wall and was picked up by Akeno and dragged back into the shower. "No!"

"Good idea Akeno, come here Itachi-chan." Rias said grabbing a hold of Itachi with Koneko following them.

"The horror." Itachi said.

Issei was left standing agape over what just happened. "Hey wait what?"

 **Two hours later**

"Longest two hours of my life." Michael said having returned back to normal.

"The horror, the unspeakable horror." Itachi said also having returned back to normal.

"I feel like a man dying of thirst watching two other men drown." Issei said with anime tears running down his eyes.

 **Special 5: Making Udon**

In the occult research club Sona and Tsubaki were making udon. "They agreed that whoever lost the billiard game would make udon." Rias said.

"That's why president Sona is kneading udon dough?" Issei questioned.

"It's so traditional to make it from scratch!" Akeno said.

Sona wiped the sweat away from her forehead. "How's it going Tsubaki?" Sona asked her queen.

"It takes… a bit more…" Tsubaki said.

"I suppose there's nothing for it. We'll lend you a hand." Rias offered.

"No. We need no pity from the enemy." Sona said straightening her glasses.

"Please don't misunderstand, Sona. We just want to have really good udon. Right, Koneko?" Rias asked her rook.

"Udon is the pinnacle of flour creations." Koneko replied with now her and Rias standing next to Sona and Tsubaki.

"She really loves food." Itachi commented.

"Why are you guys so obsessed with udon?" Issei questioned.

"Ara ara. That's elementary." Akeno replied.

"It is? Devils and udon are so close?" Issei questioned.

"It's more about the Gremory and Sitri families." Kiba said.

"Strange, right?" Itachi asked Issei.

"Yeah." Issei replied.

"Well then, let's get started, Asia-chan!" Akeno said.

"R-Right!" Asia said.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko began stamping on the udon. "Um. Is it really okay to knead dough with our feet?" Asia asked.

"Ara ara. This is an ancient tradition!" Akeno said.

"If we don't do it with our feet, the gluten from the grain won't be evenly distributed!" Rias said.

"It's the elasticity and viscosity. Until the pressure balances them perfectly, no true, acceptable udon may be born." Koneko said.

"Seven hells, Koneko-chan speaking in long, whole sentences?" Issei questioned.

"Guess it's a first time for everything." Itachi commented.

"But thanks to its power we can enjoy this wonderful sight!" Issei said.

"What wonderful sight? They're just steeping on udon dough." Itachi said.

"Where is your manly spirit!" Issei yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi questioned.

"Now the dough's sat long enough. Time to cut it up!" Sona said spinning around a knife.

"Yes, President." Tsubaki said as she and Sona began cutting the udon at ridicules speed.

"What a sure-handed use of the knife! The perfect, golden ratio for cutting up udon! They live up to the Sitri name!" Rias said.

"Seriously?" Itachi questioned with a deadpan expression.

After the cutting was over Sona stood over a pot of boiling water with an evil looking smile that made her look like a witch. "Now we add the Sitri specialty." Sona said making a magic circle above the pot.

"A magic circle?! She's adding magic to the soup?!" Issei questioned.

"I improve the soup with magic, making it more delicious!" Sona said.

"Amazing!" Asia said then accidently tripping over a bowl of eggs disturbing Sona's concentration.

"Asia?" Issei questioned looking at the former nun that was now covered in eggs.

"I'm so sorry!" Asia said.

Finally, the udon was finished and served to the occult research club. "Okay. Let's see how you did." Rias said.

"S-Sure. Please, help yourselves." Sona said nervously.

"President? You look unusually pale." Tsubaki said.

"Actually, when I was enchanting the soup…" Sona whispered.

""Thanks for the food!""

"…something…" Sona whispered.

Akeno blew on the udon. "This looks delicious."

"…felt…" Sona whispered.

"Indeed! The noodles are bustling with freshness!" Rias said.

"…wrong." Sona finished as the udon began to move.

"Bustling with freshness, huh?" Issei questioned when the udon suddenly wrapped itself on Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia.

"It's alive! The udon's alive!" Asia said.

"My hips!" Rias said.

"Ara ara. Ara ara!" Akeno said.

"Hot so damned hot, udon!" Issei said as he, Kiba and Itachi just ate the udon watching them.

"President Sona, this is…?" kiba questioned.

"Asia-san's scream disrupted my concentration," Sona said while the girls let out small moans in the background.

"Udon~!" Akeno said.

"and it would seem I invigorated the noodles." Sona said.

"Horrible." Koneko commented with a disgusted expression.

"Don't just analyze it calmly, do something!" Rias demanded. "Itachi!"

"This is really delicious, Sona." Itachi said just eating the udon ignoring what was happening.

"Oh, really… thank you." Sona said with a blush.

"Itachi! Do something!" Rias said.

"Fine." Itachi replied and took out a kunai cutting the udon holding Rias and catching her bridal style.

Rias then held her arms around his neck. "My hero."

"What about us." Koneko said with an annoyed expression.

 **Special 6: Asia transforms**

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm being bad here!" Asia said wearing a biker outfit and makeup.

"Asia? What's with that getup?" Issei asked.

"Ah, I'm trying to become a bad girl." Asia replied in her normal tone.

"A bad girl?" Issei questioned.

"Last night I was mulling things over and came to the conclusion that I must live as a proper devil, being evil and callous." Asia replied.

'You're serious as ever.' Issei thought.

"So, I tried dressing as this source suggests." Asia said holding up a magazine.

'But you've got it all wrong.' Issei thought. "You don't have to do that just because you became a devil." Issei said.

"But you've been peeking on girls changing, looking up their skirts when taking stairs, and bringing dirty magazines to school. Aren't you doing your best to be evil every day?" The innocent Asia asked.

"I-It isn't anything so great!" Issei said sweating nervously. 'I mean, I did it before I became a devil.' Issei thought.

"I'll try my best to do bad things, too!" Asia said.

"What do you mean by bad things?" Issei asked.

"Let's see…" Asia thought and then got an idea. "I could get up early and drink the milk delivered to the neighbor!" Asia suggested.

'So you're planning on stealing buchou and Itachi-senpai's milk?' Issei thought.

"Or I might switch some shoes in the school shoe boxes! And if someone drops their eraser, I could…i-ignore it? Oh my, what dreadful things am I thinking?! Lord please forgive me!" Asia said and got a headache.

"What can I even say to this?" Issei questioned.

"But I'll give it my all and train hard! I'll become a great devil!" Asia said with determination.

The next moment Asia was now dressed as a harlot, while wearing red lipstick. She leaned in closer to Issei, pulling her top slightly down showing her clevage. "*glance*"

"Hell yea- I mean, no!" Issei said shaking his head.

"Well? My attrac- I mean, my charms will make you putty in my hands!" Asia said sending Issei a seductive look.

"What is it this time?" Issei questioned.

"Excuse me!" Asia said pushing Issei down on the bed.

"The heck?!" Issei questioned.

"Female devils have to use their womanly wiles to seduce men!" Asia said taking off her top revealing her un-fully developed breasts.

"They do?!" Issei questioned with a perverted grin. Asia leaned down on him and kissed him on the neck leaving a mark. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm following the instructions from this source." Asia said holding a different magazine.

'Wrong again, Asia.' Issei thought.

"By the way, what does it mean to seduce?" Asia asked.

"Look here Asia." Issei said grabbing her shoulders.

"Yes?" Asia questioned.

"It's okay for you to just be yourself. You don't need to worry about being devilish. Me, and everyone else, accept you as you are, as one of us." Issei said.

"Issei-san! Thank you so much!" Asia said as she leaped in and hugged him. "I was wrong! Issei-san!"

 **Time skip the clubroom**

Rias and Itachi were playing chees while Issei was cleaning. 'Asia is just so serious about everything. Although, that part of her is cute, too.' Issei thought.

"Issei, looks like you and Asia-san had fun last night." Itachi said.

"Huh?" Issei questioned.

"You have a lipstick mark on your neck." Rias said.

"Ahhhh!" Issei screamed with a small blush covering the mark on his neck.

 **That's where I will end it for now!**

 **Next up is the season 1 OVA's!**

 **So tell me which special was your fav in the reviews and how you think these special's went.**

 **-Later!**


	3. Season 1 OVA

**Harambe: Glad that you enjoyed it.**

 **OVA season 1**

The full moon shined through the night sky, and over an abended building. Itachi looked down at the building from a tree top with his sharingan activated. "I wonder how much longer it will take." Itachi mumbled to himself.

Inside the building Issei was running through a corridor with his sacred gear gauntlet activated. "Hey you get back here!" Issei said as he opened a door and was meet by a white haired man with pointy ears, wearing a black trench coat, that leaped above his head. "Shit, he's getting away."

Some sort of bug flew towards Asia startling her. "Asia-chan!" Akeno said while Koneko went in front of Asia in a defensive manner. When the bug stopped in front of Koneko's small chest and flew over to Akeno's big breasts pushing itself against it. "Ara, ara."

"Akeno-san!" Asia said in a worried tone.

"Oh dear. Why is it only going after my breasts?" Akeno questioned.

"Well, your breasts are really conspicuous." Asia said making Koneko get an annoyed look as she now knows why it went over to Akeno. She grabbed the bug in a strong hold.

"Ara." Akeno said to Koneko's reaction.

Meanwhile Issei kept chasing after the mysterious man. 'Right! Now I've got him cornered.' Issei thought as the man ran out to some staircases that was on the side of the building, but stopped when he heard a par of footsteps approaching.

"Good evening. Stray Devil." Rias said as she slowly approached the man from the top of the staircase. "We've received orders to put you down." Rias said as Kiba approached from the lower staircase. "Fleeing from you master like an outlaw and running around, satisfying your own desires…That is a crime punishable by death. In the name of Lord Gremory, we will purge you." Rias said with a confident smile as the full moon shined behind her. The man made some magic circles. "Pointless." Rias said sending a wave of destruction magic at the magic circles breaking them. "Yuuto!"

"Yes, buchou!" Kiba said running up to the man with his sword cutting the man's arm. The man went on his knees growling in pain as Kiba placed the edge of the blade close to his neck.

"Ara, it's already over?" Akeno said arriving at the scene with Koneko.

"Akeno-san, Koneko-chan." Issei said.

"We're finished too." Akeno said.

"Well done everyone." Rias said.

"This was really weak." Koneko said throwing the dead bug next to the man as it vanished in some foam.

"That's his familiar? Gross." Issei comented.

"Why did this bug go after my breasts?" Akeno questioned.

"Your breasts?" Rias questioned.

"An Issei-senpai-like insect." Koneko commented.

"Well, sorry for being insect-like." Issei said with an upset expression.

"Everyone…" Asia said arriving trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright, Asia?" Issei asked.

"Ah, yes. The two of them protected me." Asia replied.

"Well then, Stray Devil, this is checkmate. Unless you wish to continue fighting, that is." Rias said.

"No, I surrender. As expected, I'm no match for the daughter of the Gremory Family." The man said putting his hands above his head. "Heh. Nice tits." The man said with a smirk.

"Look here, asshole! You don't talk to buchou like that!" Issei yelled.

"An Issei-senpai-like devil." Koneko commented.

Issei put his head down in defeat and then looked up with the same expression like last time. "Well, sorry for being me-like."

"Akeno. Restrain him, then send him to Hell with the magic circle." Rias said steeping aside letting Akeno through.

"Understood." Akeno said making a wave of magic power. "It's more fun for me if you struggle." Akeno said as the wave bound itself around the man's waste and arms, as a red magic circle appeared below him.

"Let Hell decide what will be done with you." Rias said.

"Indeed. I only did what needed to be done." The man said as he vanished.

"Huh?" Issei questioned.

"We're done! Itachi!" Rias said as Itachi appeared in a flash beside her. "Well what do you think?"

"I think you guys could work more on your strategy, you could have caught him much faster than you did." Itachi replied.

"What no praise?" Rias questioned with a pout.

Itachi just ignored that. "Plus, it was obvious that he was hiding something important."

The group was in some sort of laboratory. "Wh-What is this place?!" Issei questioned.

"It looks like a research laboratory." Rias replied.

"According to our information, some kind of experiments have been carried out here every night." Akeno said.

"I wonder what he was working on?" Itachi questioned going through some files.

"We'll send the important data to Hell, and destroy the rest." Rias said.

 **Next morning the clubroom**

"Here. Ahh~." Rias said feeding Itachi. "How is it?"

"It's good, but you know I can eat by myself, right?" Itachi questioned.

"You vanished for seven years, and-" Rias said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You were lonely and we need to make up for lost time together." Itachi said with an annoyed expression.

"Ara, it's only lunch and you two are already getting lovey-dovey." Akeno commented bringing them tea.

"We're childhood friends, and he's letting me live with him, it's only natural I make his lunch for him." Rias said.

'You kind off forced me to let you live with me however.' Itachi thought.

"I'm so jealous." Issei cried.

"Um, Issei-san…I made you some lunch." Asia said holding two lunch boxes.

"You made me some lunch?" Issei questioned to which Asia nodded lifting Issei's spirit up. "Thank you so much!" Issei opened it took out some chopsticks and began eating. "Delicious!"

"I'm so glad." Asia said with a smile.

"Hold on, this tastes just like my mother's cooking. Did she show you how to make lunches?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Asia replied.

"I see. Kaa-san showed you how." Issei said with a smile.

"I've been practicing, so I'm glad you like it." Asia said.

"They seem to be getting along." Itachi commented.

"Indeed. Just like us." Rias said.

"Heh, I guess. By the way where is Michael-sensei?" Itachi asked.

"He's interrogating the Stray Devil from last night." Akeno replied. Suddenly a small magic circle appeared on the table. "Ah buchou, this is…"

"Yes." Rias said as a small hologram of Graifya appeared.

"Graifya-san." Issei said

Sometime later. "Then, that Stray Devil was a demonic alchemist?" Rias questioned.

" _Yes. And we found something to be concerning about while investigating this case."_ Graiya said.

" _Okay you bastard! What did you work on in that lab?!"_ Michael's voice was heard in the background.

"Graifya, what is it to be concerned about?" Rias asked.

" _A chimera made from Hell's carnivorous plants and dragons was created in the laboratory and released somewhere in this city."_ Graifya said.

"Um, what is a chimera?" Asia asked.

"A monster with the features of several different creatures fused into one." Akeno answered.

"M-Monster?" Issei questioned.

"Carnivorous plants fused with a dragon would be a real pain to deal with." Rias said.

" _That is all. As soon as there is new information, we will contact you again."_ Graifya said.

" _He-Help me! This guy is a monster!"_ The Stray Devil's voice was heard in the background before the hologram vanished.

The door opened with Kiba and Koneko entering the room. "Buchou we have returned." Kiba said.

"We're back." Koneko said.

"Welcome back. By the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you found something." Rias said.

"Yes, I think we've found it. The thing responsible for the disappearance of the academy's girls." Kiba said.

"Girls?" Issei questioned.

 **Time skip**

The group was walking through a forest. "So, the story about all those girls suddenly falling ill…" Issei said.

"It's true. However, there was magical energy lingering on inside them." Rias said.

"Magical energy?" Issei questioned.

"Once Yuuto and Koneko realized that, they knew what was going on." Rias said as they approached a plant of some sort.

"Demonic plants?" Asia questioned.

"No. This." Rias said as out of one of the flowers came out something that looked like a dragon's head.

"This is the chimera that Graifya-sama spoke of." Akeno said.

"Let's keep this short, shall we?" Rias said.

"Agreed." Itachi replied. "Someone's coming." Itachi said as everyone went into hiding.

Out of the woods came two girls one with short pink hair the other one with brown hair tied into a high ponytail. "Huh? Isn't that Katase and Murayama from my class?" Issei questioned. The girls went up to the chimera as some tentacles from the plant attached itself to their breasts drawing out some energy, as the girls let out small moans.

"What's going on there?" Asia questioned.

"It seems to be sucking the life energy out of them." Akeno said.

"Bastard!" Issei said ready to charge.

"Wait Issei." Rias said.

"But buchou-" Issei said.

"Judging from the cases we've seen so far it never sucks them to death." Kiba said.

"That's right. So, let's just observe for a little while longer." Rias said.

The chimera retracted the tentacles and the girls left. "They're a little shaky, but they seem to be okay." Issei said.

"Somehow, it seems to attract the targeted students here every night." Kiba said.

"And then it sucks out their life energy for nourishment." Akeno said.

"It can do that?" Issei questioned.

"Regardless of what it's doing, now that we're here, we're putting an end to it." Rias said and began walking towards it but was stopped by Itachi. "What's wrong?"

"I think you girls should stay back and let us handle it." Itachi replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rias questioned in an angry tone.

"That thing feeds of the life energy from the breasts of girls, meaning it would be better if you guys stayed back and let me, and Issei, and Kiba handle it." Itachi replied.

"He has a point, buchou." Kiba said.

"It's not like we're going to get caught. We will also fight." Rias argued.

Itachi twitched his eyes in annoyance. "Fine, but don't blame me if you get caught."

They went up to the chimera. The chimera sent its tentacles towards them at high speed, but Rias dodged it. One was about to hit Asia but Issei pushed her gently back. "Issei-san!" Asia said.

"There's no time to hesitate! Prepare to battle!" Rias said shooting a wave of destruction magic.

"Yes buchou." Akeno said as she switched to her shrine maid outfit blasting it with lighting.

"Time to send you flying." Koneko said cracking her knuckles.

"How dare you threaten the peace of our school?!" Kiba sliced several of the tentacles.

"All right, here I come!" Issei said activating his sacred gear. "Boosted Gear!"

 **Boost!**

Issei threw a punch that the chimera blocked with its tentacles, and then slammed another one of the tentacles down at him, which Issei managed to dodge. "It's not as dumb as it looks."

Some tentacles went towards Itachi who made a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Fireball jutsu**

Itachi spitted out a ball of fire burning the tentacles into nothing, then they suddenly began to regenerate. "I see."

"Its regenerative ability is outpacing our attacks. Its strength has grown considerably due to exposure to the human world's air and soil, and the life force it's sucked away from the school's students." Rias said.

"I hope everyone will be okay." Asia said as tentacles suddenly popped up from the ground wrapping itself around her making Asia let out a scream.

"Asia!" Issei shouted.

"Wh-What is it doing?" Rias questioned as it placed the tentacles on her breasts.

"An unfortunate development." Koneko said as the same thing happened to her and Akeno.

"Ara, what naughty tentacles." Akeno said.

"Even Akeno-san, an Koneko-chan—" Issei said.

"We have to be careful how we attack now." Kiba said.

"I told you so." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Now is not the time for that!" Rias shouted.

"Damnit, what are we supposed to do?" Issei questioned the widening his eyes.

"Ara, what trouble." Akeno said as her clothes slowly began to melt.

"Unpleasantly slimy." Koneko said as her clothes as well began to melt.

"It's so gooey, and my clothes…" Asia said as her clothes like the others also began to melt.

"This slippery stuff, this slimy stuff… It's melting our clothes!" Rias said as her clothes began to melt.

"Buchou, can't you break the bonds with your magic?" Kiba asked.

"It's no use my movement is too restricted to use destructive magic." Rias said.

"I can't use my lightning attack either." Akeno said.

"Koneko, can't you use your strength to break loose?" Rias asked.

"It's too gooey." Koneko replied.

"That mucus is making it impossible for them to use their magic. At this rate…" Kiba said.

"…they'll all end up naked!" Issei said with a perverted face. "That would definitely be a terrible predicament!"

"Itachi! Aren't' you going to help us!?" Rias questioned.

"Say it." Itachi said.

"Say what?" Rias questioned.

"You know what." Itachi replied with a deadpan expression.

"Ugh! Fine! You we're right!" Rias shouted.

"That's better." Itachi said as he began to charge up his flames when suddenly the chimera let go of Koneko and Asia.

"Asia!" Issei said and caught Asia bridal style.

"Kya!" Koneko squeeled when suddenly Itachi caught her bridal style. "I-Itachi-senpai."

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Koneko replied as Itachi put her down.

"Why did it only let go of Koneko and Asia? Ooh!" Rias questioned then moaned as a tentacle attached itself to her nipple.

"I-It's only been going after our breasts. It seems it can still suck out more life force from us." Akeno said.

"T-Though luck for us, huh?" Rias said.

"This is an amazing—No, horrible—well, no… A frightful ability! Latching onto a girl's boobs and sucking the life out of her!" Issei said.

"It seems to prefer girls with bigger breasts." Itachi said.

"Now that you mention it, all the girls who had been calling in sick were well-endowed." Kiba said.

"I see, what this bastard is really after is big boobs!" Issei said.

"D-Don't just stand there admiring it!" Rias complained while letting out moans.

" _Such a lewd voice isn't suited to a high-ranking demonic lady like yourself."_ Graifya said from a hologram.

"Graifya! More importantly, have you received new information?" Rias asked.

" _Yes, the chimera I told you about has a tendency to suck a woman's life force out from her breasts."_ Graifya said.

"You don't say! We've already figured out that much!" Rias said.

 _There's something else. It's been endowed with another special ability. If a girl were to consume the boob fruit produced by the chimera, her breasts, no matter how small, would grow to an abundant size."_ Graifya said as a fruit in the shape of a boob began to grow on the tentacle.

"Say what?!" Issei questioned.

Michael suddenly appeared in the hologram holding the beaten up Stray Devil. _"I made him tell me everything. His exact words were "Tits and peace.""_

"T-Tits and peace? What a… What a beautiful ideal!" Issei said as he began to cry. "To think there was such a heartwarming implementation of man's aspirations. The creation of the ultimate creature in order to free women of their concerns about breast size! More importantly, all that ogling at buchou's boobs, and the insect that latched onto Akeno-san's jugs.. What dedication to the pursuit of the ideal breasts! Even betraying his master in order to realize his dream. I have such admiration for you!" Issei declared.

Koneko suddenly picked up a tree while letting out a dark aura. "Tiny tits are criminal… Tiny tits are cruelty…"

"Koneko-chan." Issei said.

"Well she's pissed." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Prepare to die." Koneko said and swung the tree at the chimera.

"This is Koneko-chan's wrath!" Issei said as he ducked avoiding the tree.

In the meantime, Asia was sulking. "I'll never have boobs like buchou or Akeno-san…"

"Let's go!" Itachi said taking out a kunai.

"Right!" Kiba said as they both headed towards Rias and Akeno.

"Slow down there, hot shots!" Issei said steeping in front of them. "Buchou!"

"W-What?" Rias questioned.

"Please overlook this creature's trespasses. This noble chimera is working to realize the dreams of all men. If we let it live, the troubles of all small-breasted girls will come to an end! And just as the Stray Devil said, when men see those boobs, they will rise up! And protect them with their lives!" Issei said.

"Get out of my way." Koneko said. "That chimera is my mortal enemy."

"S-Scary! But I will not retreat! Look, Koneko-chan! If you eat that even you can have large breasts!" Issei said pointing at one of the fruits when it suddenly got sliced in half, as Itachi and Kiba cut Rias and Akeno free. "Hey, Kiba! Itachi-senpai! What do you guys think you're doing!?"

"Itachi finish it." Rias said.

"Yes." Itachi said as his eyes morphed into eternal mangekyou sharinagan.

 **Amaterasu!**

The chimera got covered in black flames burning into nothing even the ashes got burned away. "N-No way!" Issei cried.

Rias and the others used a magic circle to change into a new set of clothes. "Well then let's head back." Rias said.

"You took the side of that monster." Koneko said standing behind Issei.

"K-Koneko-chan!"

"What scum." Koneko said cracking her knuckles.

"Ah, wait- No, hold o—" Issei said as Koneko threw him in the hole remaining from the chimera, and buried his body so that only his head stuck up from the ground. "Why?!"

"Sit here for a while thinking about what you have done." Rias said. "Well then everyone let's go home."

"Asia! Help me!" Issei begged.

"It'd probably be best for Issei-san to reflect a little, like buchou said." Asia said.

"Let's just go home, Asia-senpai." Koneko said.

Kiba let out a chuckle. "Sorry, Issei-kun. See you next time!"

"Sorry about this, but it's your own fault." Itachi said walking over to the others.

"Bastard! How can you just leave me here! Don't just abandon me guys! I'm sorry, buchou! I won't do it again!" Issei shouted as they all just left.

 **And I will stop here!**

 **Next time we will begin with the season 2 OVA's.**

 **Some of you may wonder why I didn't do the mummy OVA, well that's because if Itachi where there he would simply just use his sharingan on the mummy in Issei's body, and it would be over. So I didn't see a reason to do that one.**

 **Anyway next week I will update my newest story "The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail" check it out if you haven't read it yet. It's a crossover story where Itachi is the main character.**

 **As always leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	4. Season 2 OVA

**VegetaUchiha: Thank you!**

 **Dat boi: Thank you!**

 **Now before we start I would like to say something. At the moment I'm working on some original arc's for DXD Sharingan Dragon Slayer. However, it will not be posted for a while. I'm still writing the special's and OVA's, and once I finish that I will begin to work on future chapters. I already have mostly planned out the chapters, but there is still much more planning for them that I need to work on. In the meantime, enjoy the special's and OVA's and also my other fics.**

 **Season 2 OVA**

It was in the middle of the night, the moon was shining in the sky, and our little blond ex-nun Asia was walking through a park. When suddenly a large amount of wind blew in her direction and then a large monster with purple glowing eyes appeared. The monster let out a roar making Asia scream. The monster's eyes then let out a purple beam that hit Asia. For a moment it looked like her clothes were vanishing, when suddenly her underwear vanished but her school uniform remained on.

Asia looked down at herself and saw that her breasts began to bounce a little. "No!" Asia cried and went down in a foster position.

"Stop right there." Rias's voice was heard making the monster turn around and face our crimson haired princess. "Sona's intel was right on the money. A despicable demon who attacks girls in the night and steals their underwear… In the name of Duke Gremory, I'll blast you away." Rias said with Itachi standing behind her with a deadpan expression and with a sweat drop.

"Why is it that when we always have to fight something, it's something perverted?" Itachi questioned in an annoyed tone.

Issei the appeared running over to Asia stepping in front of her facing the monster. "You okay, Asia?" Issei asked.

"Yes. B-But my underwear is gone!" Asia cried.

"Say what?!" Issei questioned.

"Why me? Back in the day I used to fight killers and murderers, bandits, sometimes even an army, but now I'm reduced to this. Fighting a monster who steals underwear from girls." Itachi complained, almost wanting to cry.

The monster turned towards Issei and then they saw that it had Asia's underwear in its mouth. "My underwear!" Asia said.

"You bastard! What are you gonna do with Asia's bra and panties?!" Issei questioned bringing out his sacred gear.

 **Boost!**

"The demon took the bait. Everyone, fall in." Rias said with a magic circle next to her ear.

" _Yes ma'am!"_ Kiba's voice was heard.

" _Okay."_ Koneko's voice was heard.

The monster then shoot a wave of the purple light directed at Rias. "Buchou-san! Watch out for that light!" Asia warned.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted.

Itachi grabbed Rias and lifted her bridal style and jumped to the side dodging the wave. The monster was then hit by a wave of lighting. "Ara, ara. Leave some for us, now." Akeno said floating in the air with her devil bat wings with Xenovia next to her, who also had her devil bat wings out, she was also holding Durandal.

"It's after women's underwear, just like we were told. Look sharp, girls." Rias warned.

The monster then stretched its arm out directed at Xenovia, Xenovia lifted Durandal above her head and swung it down cutting the monsters arm off.

"Damnit!" Issei cursed as his Boosted Gear let out a green light.

 **Boost!**

"Now…" Akeno said with lighting flickering around her arm.

"…let's finish this!" Rias said holding an orb of destruction in her hand.

"Y-You guys, those are my underwear in its mouth!" Asia cried while holding her skirt down.

"Ara, ara. We can't attack it now, can we?" Akeno said.

"What now?" Xenovia questioned.

"You can't be serious? Just take them out of its mouth and destroy it!" Itachi shouted. "Before something-" Itachi said when suddenly the monster had several tentacle like arms sprouting out from its body wrapping around Rias, Akeno and Xenovia.

"Again?" Rias questioned.

"And there it is!" Itachi said with an annoyed expression.

"Tentacles?" Issei questioned when suddenly they wrapped around Asia as well. "Asia!"

"Issei-san!" Asia said.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said showing no care what so ever.

"Why? Why does things like this keep happening?" Itachi questioned.

"Wh-Why didn't we get grabbed?" Issei questioned.

"We screwed up. Itachi! Issei!" Rias said.

"I'm beginning to think you guys are getting caught on purpose." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"We will save you guys!" Issei said.

 **Boost!**

Then suddenly a white hooded figure appeared cutting the monsters head off. "Wh-Whoa! One hit!" Issei said as all the girls landed safely on the ground.

"That technique." Xenovia said.

"The reports were correct, I see." The hooded figure said as her katana turned into a ribbon and wrapped itself around her arm.

"Excalibur Mimic?" Xenovia questioned.

"Long time no see. Well, maybe not that long." The hooded figure said removing the hood revealing her long chestnut brown hair tied into pigtails. "Hello, everyone of the Gremory household." The hooded figure, revealed to be Issei's childhood friend and Xenovia's old partner Irina.

"Irina?" Xenovia questioned.

In the next moment Asia was using a stick to dig for her underwear in the pile of dirt that used to be the monster's head, while she was digging she was crying. "I don't suppose you're here for a friendly chat. It's the demon, no?" Rias asked Irina.

"You're correct. But precisely, it is the demon's master that is my target. He is known as the Legendary Sage." Irina replied.

"I've heard of this sage. The Church has been after him for years." Xenovia said.

'This Sage, sounds like Jiraiya-sensei.' Itachi thought with a sweat drop thinking on how this Legendary Sage seems to be a pervert since his monster was hunting for girl's underwear.

"And they deployed you?" Issei asked.

"Well, I did live here at one point." Irina replied.

"But someone called the Legendary Sage stealing underwear?" Rias said with a doubtful expression.

"I know. But I was ordered, so now I'm here." Irina said.

"Chasing after panty thieves, huh? You warriors of the Church must be really bored." Issei said.

"No, that can't possibly be true." Xenovia said and then turned to Irina. "Right, Irina?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Irina said not sounding very convincing.

"Then why would the Church want this sage so badly?" Rias questioned.

"W-Well… He's just a sex offender, okay?!" Irina said with a small blush.

'Sex offender, huh? Definitely sounds like Jiraiya-sensei.' Itachi thought.

A magic circle appeared in front of Rias with a hologram of Kiba. _"Buchou, Gasper-kun has detected trace amounts of mana remains."_

"I found my underwear!" Asia said with a smile holding her dirty panties in her hands. "Aw, but they're all dirty!" Asia cried.

 **Time skip**

The gang was now outside some building. "So this is the place?" Issei questioned.

"Seems pretty cliché." Koneko commented.

The orc gang walked in with Irina accompanying them and Michael. "Why did I choose to come again?" Michael questioned.

"When you heard this guy was stealing underwear from woman you decided to come along to protect Akeno." Itachi replied.

"Oh, yeah that's right." Michael said when Akeno hugged his arm between her breasts.

"My hero." Akeno teased.

"Let go." Michael said with a small blush.

A little bat then flew above them and said. "There's a door sealed with magic farther in." The bat that was Gasper informed.

"This is it then?" Akeno said and walked up to the door.

"Allow me." Michael said and gently pushed Akeno to the side. A dark purple magic circle formed in Michael's palm as he sent a dark purple orb at the door blasting it open.

"Me and Michael will stay here and keep a look out. There's no guarantee this man only controls one demon." Akeno said.

"Good idea. Asia, Yuuto, stay here with them." Rias said.

"Okay!" Asia said.

Akeno then let out a sigh. "And here I was hoping to get a little alone time with my hubby bear."

"Who're you calling hubby bear?!" Michael questioned with a blush.

The others went through the blasted door and walked down a staircase when they reached the end, they saw a man in some sort of laboratory. The man had short white slicked back hair, he was wearing a white coat, and had a pair of glasses. "Another useless find. The wiring is so cheap." The man said as he threw a bra to the side. He then picked up a pair of panties. "Now this is beautiful." The man said and placed it in a treasure chest.

"That's the Legendary Sage?" Rias questioned.

"Yes. Without a doubt." Irina replied.

"This is just stupid." Itachi muttered.

"He stole all that underwear?" Issei questioned. "He's got a major collection here."

"I doubt it's a mere collection. He's trying to transmute something with the underwear as a catalyst." Rias said

"Alchemy." Gasper said still in his bat form.

"We should inform all the evil villains in the world that instead of killing people to achieve power they should steal panties instead." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Do you have to make the situation sound stupid?" Rias questioned.

"The situation is stupid. In my world villains would try and start wars to gain power, and here the villains are doing something perverted." Itachi replied.

"Oh! Now this is fantastic!" The man said holding a bra.

"That's." Irina said with a blush.

"What's wrong?" Issei questioned.

"N-Nothing!" Irina replied.

"Let me guess, their yours?" Itachi said.

"Yes now that you mention it they do look like hers." Xenovia said.

"Can you imagine how many girls this man has shamed in gathering his underwear trove?" Irina said avoiding to answer the question.

"Indeed. We can't just walk away now." Rias said and walked out of hiding. "That's quite the collection you've got there panty thief. Or should I call you the Legendary Sage?"

"I see. You were the rats sneaking around in the shadows. What do you want? Have you come to nobly donate your underwear to my great experiment?" The Sage asked as he placed the underwear from his collection on the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous. You've certainly had your fun in my territory." Rias replied.

"You filthy heathen and practitioner of dark arts." Xenovia said.

"I have orders from the Church to bring you in. my Excalibur shall strike you from your post! Amen!" Irina said as both her and Xenovia brought out their holy swords and stood back to back. "Hey, we're totally in sync."

"Reminds me of morning training." Xenovia said.

"You got that right." Irina said.

"The holy sword Excalibur? Sheathe your brutish weapon. I was once of the Church, you know." The Sage said.

"Is that true?" Rias asked.

"Yes, it is." Irina replied.

"In my youth, I unwaveringly believed my faith in God was all that was important. Reject your desires. Serve the Church. Love unconditionally. Those were my creed. But one day, I had a brush with…heavenly soft…breasts! I could never regain my chaste mind after that. Why would God forbid us from something so wonderful? Why had I never fondled a breast before? Why had no one told me about the loveliness of a woman? But beyond the suffering lay…my God, the master of Perversion! That was it. I immersed myself in research, as instructed by the Master of Perversion. The Church persecuted me as a heathen, but I hid myself and continued my work! All to reach the zenith of my God's teachings!" The Sage said.

"Are you done with your monologue?" Rias asked.

"You! What you're doing, I…I totally get it!" Issei cried in agreement.

"Seriously? Again." Itachi muttered.

"Everyone admits I'm the most versed in perversion at Kuoh Academy!" Issei said.

"You're such a man, Issei-senpai!" Gasper said now back in his normal form.

"Gya-kun, don't take him seriously." Koneko said.

"A youngster like you thinks he can understand the truth I have found and the loneliness of my path?" The man questioned.

"I can! For I have a special technique that no one understands either! Its name…Dress Break! Its mere touch causes women's clothing to burst into tatters! It is the ultimate technique, with hopes and dreams of men woven into it!" Issei said while everyone else looked at him with a sweat drop, besides Gasper who looked at him in awe.

"What foolishness!" The Sage said.

"What?" Issei questioned.

The man then turned around and stretched his arm out, and in the next moment Koneko's uniform was torn into pieces leaving her only in her underwear. "Koneko-chan!" Gasper said.

"I'm fine. But that's a disgusting technique." Koneko said and then looked over to Itachi who looked back at her, she then began to wiggle around holding her hand over her mouth with a little blush. "D-Don't stare."

"Oh, yeah sorry." Itachi said with his usual expression and looked back at the Sage.

"He didn't even touch her!" Issei said in shock.

"This is mere child's play!" The man said then formed a magic circle in front of him. "The redhead is donned in…purple underwear, I see." He said shocking Rias.

"I don't like to admit it, but I can confirm that it's true." Itachi said.

"The girl with the highlight in her hair has… Hmph. Plain and unmatched. You should pay more attention to fashion when you're young." The Sage said.

"H-How did you know?" Xenovia asked with a blush.

"And what underwear is the warrior of the Church wearing? What?" The Sage said in surprise while Irina used her hands to cover her private areas. "Are you not wearing any underwear?"

"What?!" Issei questioned looking at Irina.

"Th-This uniform requires that you don't have underwear on to use it! I normally wear underwear like everyone else!" Irina said with a blush.

"Now do you see? I have learned to see through clothes to the underwear below without destroying anything. Your technique requires physical contact and also destroys one's clothes… That's the basic among basics that I figured out decades ago!" The Sage said.

"I-it can't be." Issei said as he fell to his knees. "My blood, sweat, and tears went into developing my Dress Break. And it's just basic?!" Issei cried.

"I'm surprised there exists more of those useless techniques." Itachi commented.

"Issei-senpai!" Gasper said.

"No. You're right. I've still got a lot to learn. But you could also say my potential is unlimited! That's right! Your little eye trick is nothing but self-service. I aim for the ultimate in fan service!" Issei declared.

"Issei, you never change." Rias said.

"Well, that's his driving force after all." Azazel said arriving at the scene.

"Azazel-sensei!" Issei said.

"What are you doing here?" Rias questioned.

"I've been keeping tabs on that man as well. I'm here to see the results of this experiment." Azazel said.

"I don't think this experiment is anything you'd be interested in." Rias said.

"It involves female underwear, it's in his interests." Itachi said.

Azazel then grabbed Itachi in a hug while tears streamed out of his eyes. "You do know me so well!" Azazel cried.

"Let me go." Itachi said in an annoyed tone.

"Anyway," Azazel said as he let go of Itachi. "he is said to be closest to creating the Philosopher's Stone."

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Rias questioned.

"The Philosopher's Stone, an item no one has managed to successfully transmute. This experiment may offer us a glimpse at the key to its completion. Don't interfere." Azazel said.

"Are you done chatting?" The Sage questioned.

"Yep. I'll make sure the kids don't get in your way." Azazel replied.

The man then stood in some sort of magic circle drawn on the floor with each of the underwear placed around it. "Panties, shorts, scanty, bustier, camisole, sports bra, front hook, thong, sleev, tube top, string-tie, basque!" The Sage chanted as the magic circle began to let out a light and the underwear began to float around him, then they went back into their place.

"Sage dude!" Issei said when the Sage brought out some sort of magazine.

"Is that a recovery grimoire?" Xenovia questioned.

"No… It's a nudie mag!" Issei said.

"Okay!" The Sage said and threw the magazine to the side as the circle began to glow again and the underwear began to float around him again. "This is the ultimate answer shown to me by my Lord God, Master of Perversion. I am to become underwear! If I would spend my days fantasizing about breasts and butts, then why not become that which cradles them constantly? By becoming underwear, I shoot for the zenith of perversion!"

"Say what now?" Itachi questioned.

"So the Legendary Sage's research was to turn himself into underwear?" Rias questioned.

"That's right. An ex-priest of the Church trying to turn himself into underwear? He shames us like no other." Irina said.

"And that's why you were charged with hunting him down, huh?" Rias said-

"After all his research, this is the answer the Sage arrived at?" Issei questioned with tears forming in his eyes. "Does that mean my unlearned mind will reach that point as well?"

Suddenly the underwear stopped floating around him. "Wha- It's still missing something!" The Sage said.

"Sage dude, do you need another nudie mag? Just wait I'll go and get one-" Issei said.

"It's no use!" The Sage said. "I require more stimulation! Panties! Yes! Show me your panties!"

"You can see through our clothes, can't you?" Rias asked.

"Why are we trying to help him?" Itachi questioned.

"This ritual requires my full concentration! I cannot use any other techniques!" The Sage replied.

"Someone! Please, someone, show him your panties! If you do, his power will surely return! Otherwise all the work he's done will be for nothing! Someone! Someone, flash him!" Issei begged while everyone looked at him with an expression that said "Seriously"

"Fine, have Gya-kun's." Koneko said and lifted up Gasper's skirt.

"No!" Gasper cried.

"What?! Th-That's a guy!" The Sage said when suddenly a huge amount of light was released from him.

"What's happening?" Issei questioned.

"The ritual's going haywire!" Xenovia said.

"I can't contain it!" The Sage said and let out a huge amount of light.

Suddenly outside you could see the roof collapsing as the others ran outside. They all looked up in the sky and saw. "What is that?" Asia questioned. Seeing all the underwear gathered together into a giant body version of a woman wearing only underwear.

"He lost control, and the ritual failed. Now the Sage reaps what he's sown." Azazel said.

"Irina, capturing him now will be difficult." Xenovia said.

"Indeed. We'll just have to cut him down." Irina said.

"Cut me down? Don't underestimate me, little girls!" The giant pile of panties said sending out light waves.

"What?" Rias questioned as her uniform was ripped to shreds but her underwear remained fine.

"This is bad!" Irina said and jumped back.

"What?" Xenovia questioned as her uniform was also ripped to shreds leaving her only in her underwear.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said as her uniform was also ripped to shreds as well as Asia.

"No!" Asia squealed.

"Now, my brethren, heed me!" The large pile of underwear said.

Suddenly Rias's bra began to move. "Hey! My bra's moving!" Rias said as she was pulled towards Akeno, who's bra also began to move towards Rias like magnets. "Hey, Akeno!" Rias said as they were pushing up against each other.

Xenovia and Koneko's had the same reaction as they were pulled into Asia. "No!" Asia squealed.

"Akeno, what are you doing?" Rias questioned as Akeno began to rub up against Rias.

"Ara, ara. What a pickle." Akeno replied.

"This is actually kind of mortifying." Koneko said.

"I-I'm sorry!" Asia who unlike the others had no underwear on her and was in a sandwich between Koneko and Xenovia.

"Curses! His magic is truly fearsome!" Xenovia said.

"What a view— Hey!" Issei said when suddenly Michael covered Issei's eyes.

"Mind as well protect the girls from feeling dirty by having you ogling them." Michael said.

"Hey no fair!" Issei complained.

Kiba leaped towards the pile of underwear but was hit in the face by a bra blocking his eye sight. "Damn it!" Kiba cursed.

"Yuuto-senpai!" Gasper shouted. "I-I guess it's up to me to freeze the Sage in time-" Gasper said when suddenly a pair of panties got dragged over his head. "Now I can't stop time!"

"Gya-kun your useless." Koneko said with a deadpan expression.

"Koneko-chan, you're so mean!" Gasper cried.

"Damn! If only I could see!" Kiba said.

"Just take them off!" Michael shouted.

"I can't their stuck!" Kiba said.

"Damn, really?" Michael questioned.

"You forgot about me, vile sage!" Irina said and charged at the Sage.

"It's useless!" The Sage said.

"In the name of God, I smite you! Amen!" Irina said and charged but the pile of underwear split in two making Irina fall between them before they gathered themselves together.

"You who stand in the face of underwear…" The Sage said.

"No fair!" Irina complained.

"Begone!" The Sage said sending a light wave ripping of her outfit making her cover her private areas with her hands and legs. "You're… I see. You're her."

"He remembered." Irina muttered.

"Your underwear was quite heavenly. It became the basic for my experiment. Be honored!" The Sage said as the underwear pile opened and showed a black bra.

"That's the bra I saw earlier! I'm sure of it! That's Irina's favorite!" Xenovia said.

"That's right. And not a day goes by that I'm not eaten away by shame from when he stole my underwear! I forced myself onto your case because of that as well! Now give me back my lovelies!" Irina demanded.

"I have absorbed enough demonic power. If you want them back, then have them." The Sage said as the bra flew towards Irina binding her arms together.

"This is…" Itachi said.

"…so…" Michael said.

""Stupid."" They said in unison.

"Itachi! How long are you going to stand there? Do something!" Rias ordered.

Itachi and Michael looked at each other and nodded. Itachi brought out his phone, and Michael brought out a mini loudspeaker, Michael plugged it in Itachi's phone. Itachi then began to press a few buttons.

" _Fuck this shit I'm out! Fuck this shit I'm out! Fuck this shit I'm out!"_ Itachi and Michael began walking away.

"…."

"…."

"….."

"….."

"Get back here!" Rias shouted.

"Issei's the one with the power to rip off women clothing remember? And he is made out of female underwear." Itachi said as he continued to walk away with Michael.

"You mean…I finally get my techniques worth! Finally! It's Issei time!" Issei charged.

"I want to feel a woman's flesh, I want to feel breasts, I want to fondle breasts!" The Sage said as the underwear on the girls began to act like magnets and attach themselves to the pile of underwear.

"Wh-What the?" Issei questioned.

"What now?" Rias questioned.

Akeno looked over to Michael and Itachi who were still within hearing distance. Akeno then let out a smirk. "Oh, no. this old Sage is about to feel up on my body, every last bit!" Akeno shouted.

Michael's ears twitched as he turned around with some thick marks on his forehead pointing his middle finger and index finger at the pile of underwear while letting out dark energy. The next thing that happened was that the pile of underwear exploded and the girls landed safely on the ground. "Hpmh!" Michael grunted.

"Guess there was no hope for the Philosopher's Stone now." Azazel said.

"My-My chance to shine…" Issei said gaping.

"Guess she's got you wrapped around her little finger, huh?" Itachi said looking at Michael.

"Shut up." Michael grunted with a small trace of blush on his face. "I just wanted to stop him! It had nothing to do with what Akeno said."

"Sure it nothing to do with your feelings for her." Itachi said.

"Just keep quiet." Michael said.

In the pile of underwear laid the Sage with a tear running down his eye. "Oh, God." He said as a pair of panties fell on his face.

Sometime later all the girls had used magic circles to put their clothes back on. And a group of angels had appeared with the Sage in chains. "I'll escort the Sage to the Church Headquarters. This is goodbye. It was fun pairing up again after so long." Irina said.

"We'll see each other again, right?" Xenovia questioned.

"Yup! Soon I'm sure." Irina replied with a wink. "Well then, Gremory household, take care!" Irina said as she and the angels with the Sage vanished in a magic circle.

"Now then. I can't believe you would just walk out on us like that!" Rias scolded Itachi

"Things just got too stupid for me to handle." Itachi said.

"That's no excuse!" Rias said with a pout.

Itachi looked at her serious pouting face and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, next time if its stupid or serious I'll be there to help."

"Good!" Rias said with a victories smile and embraced Itachi in a hug.

Akeno walked over to Michael. "Did my little hubby get worried?" Akeno teased wrapping her arms around Michael's neck hugging him from behind.

"Stop calling me that. And didn't get worried." Michael replied while avoiding Akeno's stare.

"Really?" Akeno questioned sounding a little sad making Michal look at her. He looked into her big purple eyes that were shining in the moon light.

"Well…maybe a little." Michael said with a small trace of blush on his face. Akeno smiled and leaned in closer.

Akeno kissed Michael's cheek. "Thank you." Akeno said.

"Yeah, yeah." Michael said making Akeno let out a chuckle.

"Returning all the underwear back to their rightful owners would be a pain. I was wondering who I should assign to this task." Rias said.

"But why not just let Issei-kun keep them?" Akeno suggested.

"Sure sounds fine." Rias replied.

"Seriously? Buchou!" Issei cheered as he threw some of the underwear in the air.

 **That's the end!**

 **Now like I always say, tell me your opinion on how this chapter went.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **And also next chapter will be season 3 specials, and in one of them kid Itachi will make a return! Nya style!**

 **-Later!**


	5. Season 3 special's

**Harambe: Thank you.**

 **Vegeta Uchiha: Glad that you enjoyed it.**

 **Dat boi: Glad that you as well enjoyed it.**

 **Season 3 specials**

 **Special 1: Jesus Itachi**

The sun was going down as the occult research club was walking home from school. "Ah! We're finally done!" Issei stretched his arms.

"It was very fun today." Asia commented with her usual smile.

"Really? I thought it was boring." Issei said.

"That's so typical of you." Michael commented as he was reading a book.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Issei shouted with veins popping on his forehead.

"He means it's natural for an idiot like you to find school boring." Itachi commented with an emotionless expression.

"Well sorry for being an idiot." Issei said with an annoyed expression.

"Anyway, what do you guys want for dinner?" Rias asked looking at Itachi.

"You guys going to make dinner again?" Itachi questioned.

"Well Issei's parents aren't home yet, so we girls figured it would be a good idea to make dinner." Rias replied.

"That's right." Xenovia commented.

"I don't know, I think we all should split on it. You know sometimes you guys make dinner, and sometimes we can make dinner." Itachi suggested.

"If you make dinner, we will starve duo to your tendency to make every meal perfect." Rias said with her eyes narrowed.

"And if Michael makes dinner everyone will be sick the morning after." Akeno said.

"Not my fault that your stomachs can't deal with a Shadow demonic meal." Michael said.

"The meals you make looks like potions witches make." Akeno said with her usual expression which made the words only harsher.

"I'm a fighter not a chef." Michael said hiding his facial expression behind the book.

"Help!" The voice of a little girl shouted.

"What's that?" Issei questioned.

"My dog fell in the river! Someone help!" A little girl shouted running on the side of the river as a little puppy struggled to keep its head above the water.

"What do we do?" Asia questioned.

Itachi ran towards the river. "Hey Itachi!" Rias shouted as they all ran after him. Itachi concentrated his chakra to his feet, and to everyone's surprise. He began to run on the water. "H-He's running… on water?"

"Interesting." Michael commented.

"H-He's running on water…" Xenovia said with a surprised expression and with her eyeballs glugging out an expression which was shared by Asia.

"L-Like Jesus…" Asia said.

Itachi grabbed the puppy and lifted him into his arms. "There, there, it's alright." Itachi said to the little puppy as he walked on the water towards the shore where the others and the little girl was. "Here you go, be more careful next time, okay?" Itachi said as he handed the puppy over to the little girl, who was staring at him in awe with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you! Onii-san!" The little girl said and walked away with her puppy in her arms.

"Um, Itachi…" Rias said making Itachi look in her direction. Rias pointed to his feet making Itachi look down to see that he was still standing on the water.

"Are you Jesus?" Xenovia asked with stars in her eyes.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned.

"Are you the reincarnation of our Lord and savior?" Asia asked also with stars in her eyes.

"Um, no, no, no, it's something I do with my…" Itachi said waving his hand back and forth when suddenly the water beneath him gained a shade of red.

Michael gathered some of the red water in his hand and took a sip, then he spitted it out. "It's red wine."

"…"

"…."

"….."

"Our Lord and savior has returned!" Xenovia cheered as she and Asia began to prey.

"Oh happy day!" Asia cheered.

"No wait, I didn't do that." Itachi said.

Meanwhile on a bridge not too far away. "Damn, looks like one of the wine barrels fell in the river." A man said looking down on the river where a barrel was floating letting out red wine into the river.

 **Special 2: The church trio's underwear, Amen!**

Issei was sneaking around the school yard by the girls changing room. "Yosh, the girls will almost start with PE class. This is my chance to get a glimpse of heaven." Issei whispered with stars in his eyes while he had a perverted grin on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi's voice was heard making Issei turn around to be faced by his senior devil.

"Um, Itachi-senpai, well I was um…" Issei stuttered when he suddenly heard the girls approaching. In an instant Issei grabbed Itachi by the collar and dragged him into the girls changing room with him and took him inside a locker.

"What were you thinking dragging me into this?" Itachi questioned as he and Issei were in a cramped space.

"If I get caught I will take you down with me." Issei replied as the girls entered the changing room and began changing, among the girls were Xenovia, Irina and Asia. Issei stared violently at the girls through the gaps inside the locker, while Itachi was caught in a position where he could not look away no matter how much he wanted to.

The girls began to undress. Since Itachi couldn't look away he decided to focus on the one girl he had already seen naked before, being Xenovia. Xenovia began to undress and revealed her dark pink underwear with black frills on the side.

"Xenovia! When did you start wearing such cute underwear?!" Irina questioned with a slightly shocked expression.

Xenovia let out a little smug chuckle. "Irina. I'm not the plain church girl I used to be. Just look. The clerk highly recommended this as my battle underwear!"

"Hold on! Battle underwear is…supposed to be like this!" Irina said and revealed her pure white underwear.

"Oh!" Xenovia said in awe.

"Wow! That's cute!" Asia said in awe.

"What do you think? It's the white of faithfulness! White underwear is the best, and the lace adds elegance! Oh! This underwear is worthy of the Lord!" Irina said as light shined upon her.

"What kind underwear are you wearing, Asia?" Xenovia asked approaching the blond former nun with her fingers moving around like a creep.

"Huh?" Asia questioned with a blush.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Irina said.

"Umm, I don't really-" Asia said as Xenovia grabbed her shoulders and then took Asia's uniform off.

""Oh-ho…"" The two former exorcists said in unison.

"Please don't stare so close-up like that!" Asia said trying to cover her pink underwear.

"Oh, sorry! Your underwear's cute! It's perfect for you!" Xenovia complimented.

"Huh. Oink's not so bad." Irina commented.

"Buchou chose this underwear for me. I really cherish it." Asia said.

"Ah! Rias buchou has a real knack for this! She knew exactly what would suit you!" Xenovia said.

"She said to use this as my battle underwear." Asia said.

"That means all three of us have battle underwear… You both have nice underwear but mine's clearly the best. White! Angel white!" Irina said.

"Hmm. We should have a guy judge for us then." Xenovia said.

"Like who?" Irina questioned.

"Well, there's Itachi and Issei hiding in that locker, for example." Xenovia said pointing at the locker on their side that suddenly shook.

"Oh! Issei-san! Itachi-san! I didn't know you two were hiding in there." Asia said as she and Xenovia didn't seem to care.

"Sheesh Itachi. I can give you a peek anytime you want, you know." Xenovia said.

"Eek!" Irina shouted in anger as the rest of the girls stared at the locker in anger.

"I'm truly sorry, I tried to stop him but he dragged me in here with him." Itachi's voice came from the locker.

"You traitor!" Issei's voice came from the locker room.

"And your reaction proves my point." Itachi said as the locker opened and Itachi and Issei fell out from it. And unlike Issei, Itachi had his eyes closed.

"Issei-kun!" Irina shouted. "Divine punishment!" Irina kicked Issei out through the window.

"I'll just find my way out." Itachi said covering his eyes as he walked towards the exit. When suddenly.

"We don't mind if it's Itachi-senpai." One of the girls said grabbing his arm.

"That's right." Another girl said.

"I don't mind either." Xenovia said.

"Well me and Asia-chan do!" Irina shouted and pushed Itachi towards the exit.

"Thank you." Itachi bowed and exited.

 **Special 3: Marking territory**

Rias and Akeno were in class learning about the wildlife. "Some species tends to mark one's territory, in order to prevent other animals to trespass on their territory. Some even marks their own mates so that other animals understand that this is someone's mate." The teacher explained.

"Marking territory huh." Rias mumbled.

After school everyone gathered at the clubroom for their daily "club activity". Everyone was going on about their own business Rias was playing chess with Itachi, Akeno was going over different paper work from the underworld also some about summoning from clients. Koneko was sitting on Itachi's lap eating some snacks and feeding Itachi some while she watched Itachi play chess with Rias. Xenovia was sitting next to Itachi also paying attention to the game, same with Rossweisse who was sitting on Itachi's other side. The rest watched from the side lines.

"And checkmate." Itachi declared.

"Ugh! One more time!" Rias demanded having lost five times in a row.

"Let's just give up." Itachi said.

"No! One more time!" Rias demanded.

"Let's not." Itachi said.

"We will keep playing until I beat you!" Rias declared.

"So we're going to play until we die." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

Rias let out a small pout. "One more time!"

Itachi let out a sigh. "Sure."

Suddenly Michael and Azazel walked in the room. Michael was holding two bottles one marked "Sake" the other one marked "Plum juice". "We brought some refreshments. Alcohol for me, Rossweisse and Azazel, and plum juice for the rest of you." Michael said.

"Do you really have to bring alcohol?" Akeno questioned.

"Oh come on, it's fine. It's not like you're going to drink it." Michael replied.

"That's not the issue." Akeno said.

"Anyway, bring out some cups. Cause I've waited for a drink all day!" Azazel shouted.

Everyone had been poured some drinks and Azazel and Rossweisse became drunk after a several drinks. "One more!" Rossweisse demanded as her face was red.

"Coming right up!" Azazel said also red in the face. "Ah man! This is great! Having a drink with friends!"

"What makes you think we're friends?" Rias questioned.

"Agh! Don't be so cold miss Gremory. I'm your friendly teacher, Azazel-sensei!" Azazel said.

"Nothing about you is friendly." Rias coldly said.

Azazel looked at Michael who didn't look drunk in the slightest. "What's wrong Michael-kun!?" Azazel slapped Michael on the back.

"This doesn't taste like sake." Michael said.

Hic* Itachi was red in the face and looked dizzy. "I feel fantastic." Hic*

"Don't tell me all this time, he's been drinking my…?" Michael questioned.

"Itachi! Are you alright!?" Rias asked as she, Xenovia and Koneko rushed to his side.

Hic* "Rias, you're as cute as ever." Itachi said.

"Huh?" Rias questioned with a small blush.

"You were always so cute when you followed me around when we were small." Hic* Itachi said and leaned towards Rias. Hic* "You were always there to lighten my mood." Hic*

"Senpai, drink some water." Koneko said.

"Aw, Koneko.. You're always like a little kitten, never leaving my side, it's adorable." Hic* Itachi said leaning towards Koneko who was blushing. "Hey can you go all; Nyaa. For me?"

"Um, senpai…" Koneko muttered with a blush.

"Common say Nyaa, nyaa." Hic*

"N-Nyaa…" Koneko said with a small blush as her cat ears and tail were out.

"Aw, just like a real kitten. So cute." Itachi said and began petting Koneko's head. Hic*

"Senpai, you really should rest." Xenovia said.

"Aw, you're also cute Xenovia, you've have that little tomboyish look going on for ya." Itachi said. Hic*

"C-Cute…" Xenovia muttered with a blush.

"Looks like he can finally relax when he's drunk." Michael commented.

"This is not normal." Issei commented as everyone nodded with him in agreement.

Hic* "More juice." Itachi demanded.

"I think you've had enough pal." Michael said.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Itachi shouted. Hic* Itachi then suddenly fell unconscious on the floor. Hic*

"Guess we should just let him rest it out." Rias said.

"H-He called me cute, senpai called me cute." Xenovia muttered in the corner while blushing madly.

"So what should we do with him now, place him on the couch?" Michael questioned.

Rias then gained an idea. "I have an idea." Rias said with a devilish smile.

""For some reason we don't like that idea."" The group said in unison.

 **Next morning**

Itachi woke up in his own bed back home. "Agh! My head it's banging. What happened yesterday?" Itachi questioned trying to collect his memories. Slowly it all came back to him. "Oh, what have I done?" Itachi questioned with a dark expression. Suddenly he felt an itch on his right butt cheek. "Wh-What the?"

Itachi went into the bathroom, he took down his pants and underwear, and turned his back on the mirror. He turned his head to the side and looked into the mirror. "You've got to be kidding." Itachi said with a pale expression. On his right butt cheek was a tattoo of a red heart with some black letters that spelled. **"Property of Rias Gremory"**

 **Special 4: Magical Sona**

"Oh, I can't decide! Pink is nice, but it's hard to say no to the limited-edition blue!" Serafall said holding two different magical girl outfits, her usual pink one and a blue one.

"Are you serious, one-sama?" Sona questioned with a deadpan expression.

"Of course! I'm auditioning for a live-action magical girl after all! It's okay! I have the whole day off!" Serafall replied.

Sona let out a sigh. "Honestly, now. Everyone coddles you so much…"

Serafall brought the blue one in front of Sona. "Hey, So-tan! Try this costume on!"

"Come again?" Sona questioned.

"It helps if I see other people wearing it. Please?!" Serafall begged her little sister.

"I refuse." Sona said bluntly.

Tears began to swell up in Serafall's eyes, as she then began rolling around on the floor while saying. "If you won't wear it then I'll give up being a magical girl! I won't care about that work anymore!"

"You're wrong if you think tantrums can get you everything." Sona said.

"Fine! I'll destroy all the angels and fallen angels then!" Serafall continued throwing her little tantrum.

"Okay, okay. I'll put it on. Will that make you happy?" Sona gave in.

In the next moment Serafall was standing in front of a changing room. "Hurry, hurry!"

Inside Sona was twitching her eyes while looking at the costume. "Why do I have to dress like this?" The next moment she exited wearing the blue magical girl outfit, Serafall then began inspecting Sona.

"Hmm. I think pink fits the "Milky" image more after all. I'll go with pink then!" Serfall said and rushed over to the changing room.

"Ugh. I feel dirty. Honestly." Sona said trying to take off the outfit but to no avail. "Huh? What? It's stuck. Onee-sama. This outfit…"

"Oh, that costume is designed to come off only when a certain spell is chanted!" Serafall said.

"Huh?! Then tell me the spell!" Sona demanded.

Serafall the exited having changed into her pink magical girl outfit. "Sure! Watch closely! Milulun! Milu-milu! With my bright magic I'll destroy lots and lots of bad guys!" Serafall said and performed a few magical girl dance moves.

"You tricked me, onee-sama." Sona said with an annoyed expression.

"Go on! Say it already!" Serafall said.

"Milulun. Milu-Milu. With my bright magic I'll destroy lots and lots of bad guys." Sona said emotionless and copied Serafall's moves. She tried to take it off but to no avail. "It's not coming off, onee-sama."

"No, no! that's no good, So-tan! The spell doesn't work if you don't say it cutely!" Serafall said.

"Cutely?!" Sona questioned with a blush.

"Here, I'll do it with you! Okay?" Serafall said.

"F-Fine." Sona gave in.

""Milulun! Milu-milu! With my bright magic I'll destroy lots and lots of bad guys!"" They both said in unison.

"Sona, Rias sent me to get some papers-" Itachi said and entered the door to witness the final pose. Sona stared at Itachi blushing madly out of embarrassment. As Itachi stood there with an emotionless expression. Suddenly the magical girl outfit fell of her, resulting in Sona standing there naked. "Sorry for interrupting." Itachi said and closed the door.

"No! Wait Itachi! You got the wrong idea!" Sona shouted.

 **Special 5: Kid Itachi returns, Nyaa style!**

"So you want me to show you the form I achieved from Koneko's power?" Itachi questioned as he was in the club room with Rias, Koneko and Xenovia.

"Yes that's right, when you absorbed my power a few of your bangs turned crimson red, but with Koneko's you took the form that of a yokai. And I was curious if this meant that you take on more than just the appearance and abilities of another species." Rias explained.

"…Um, okay…" Itachi said and brought out his black cat ears and tail making the three girls in the room gain a nosebleed.

"Alright, now for the finishing touch." Rias said and extended her arm out towards Itachi and began to chant a very familiar spell.

"Wait, where have I heard that spell befor-" Itachi said when suddenly a puff of smoke appeared around him. When the smoke cleared the girls looked down and saw a 4-year-old version of Itachi standing in a pile of clothes, and he still had his cat ears and tail out. "Oh now I remember." Itachi said with a dark expression.

"Cuteness overload!" Rias shouted as she had a major nosebleed which was something the two other girls shared as well.

"You tricked me…" Itachi said.

"Yep!" Rias said as she and the others brought out their cameras. "You're so cute!" Rias squealed as she took pictures.

"The horror has returned." Itachi muttered.

Itachi was not standing to far from the door, when suddenly it opened and Itachi was hit in the back of his head by a bag. "We're here!" Michael said as he and Akeno entered. They looked down and saw the three girls on their knees looking at the unconscious kid version of Itachi.

"What do you have in that bag?!" Rias questioned.

"Weights mostly." Michael replied.

"Itachi are you alright!?" Rias questioned.

"Senpai! Hang in there!" Xenovia shouted.

"Itachi-senpai." Koneko said in a worried tone.

"Owch. My head. Where am I? Nya." Itachi questioned rubbing the back of his head.

""Nya?"" Everyone else questioned in unison.

"Who are you? Nya. Who am I? Nya." Itachi questioned.

"S-So cute…" Rias muttered.

"Onee-chan, who are you? Nya." Itachi questioned looking at Rias who gained a nosebleed.

"I-I'm Rias Gremory." Rias replied.

"Rias onee-chan, where am I? Who am I?" Itachi questioned.

"You're in the occult research club room, and your name is Itachi Uchiha." Rias replied.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Itachi questioned as his cat ears twitched back and forth.

"Hey. Rias, what spell did you use on him?" Akeno questioned.

"This one." Rias pointed in the magic book.

In the next moment Michael was gone. "Oh, I like it when my pray puts up a fight, makes the hunt more interesting." Akeno chuckled and ran after Michael.

"Well she seems to be having fun." Rias said then turned around and saw Itachi sitting in Xenovia's lap with Koneko sitting next to him.

"So you're Xenovia onee-chan, and you're Koneko onee-chan?" Itachi questioned.

"That's right." Xenovia said rubbing her cheek on the top of Itachi's head.

"Yeah." Koneko said feeding Itachi some dango.

"Hey don't keep him for yourself!" Rias shouted then gained an idea. "Hey, Itachi-chan. Want to take a bath with onee-chan?"

"A bath? Nya." Itachi questioned.

"Yes a bath, with you're onee-chan's." Rias replied.

"Nya." Itachi responded.

"Works for me!" Rias said.

In the next moment the four of them where in the bath as Rias washed little Itachi's hair with soap. While Itachi sat between her legs. "Does it feel good?" Rias asked.

"Nya." Itachi replied as his tail swung around back and forth. Xenovia and Koneko were both washing the rest of his body. "Nya, it feels so good."

"Hey, Itachi. Do you love you're onee-chan's?" Rias questioned.

"Um, I love Rias, Xenovia and Koneko onee-chan!" Itachi replied making them blush madly.

 **Two hours later**

Having not only regained his memory, but also his full sized body back. "The horror. The horrible horror." Itachi muttered.

"I don't know what's going on, but for some reason I'm pissed off at you." Issei commented.

 **That's the end.**

 **Now what do you guys think of these specials, which one was your fav? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Originally I was supposed to post the newest chapter of "A Fresh Start" but since I have an exam coming up this Friday I decided to do this instead. So the next chapter for "A Fresh Start" will be posted next weekend.**

 **Also when summer breaks comes along, I have decided to re-write some chapters of "DXD Sharingan Dragon Slayer". I'm also working on my original chapter for that story.**

 **Anyway leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


End file.
